Happy You're Happy, Sad You Don't See
by Dragontune172
Summary: AU. Michi...? Lost hope was all Mimi had when Tai told her that he would marry Sora, her best friend. Too bad she'd always love him. It's enough to love him more. Who's to say she's meant for someone else?
1. Unhappy Love

One kiss is all it took to lift me from my seat. I looked at him in shock, but he looked away—somewhat ashamed of what he did. I was ashamed too, and jolted to my feet, ready to take off like a rocket. However, just for the moment, I returned the kiss—a simple one though, but answer to his actions.

"_I love you, Taichi, you dolt." _

Whether or not I said that sentence aloud, I fled the scene and turned around the nearest corner to the subway. If he heard that, I didn't care. I would say that he drank too much and was imagining things. I felt stupid for what I've done.

**--XoX—**

Yagami Taichi stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and started to take after the woman, but he knew that he couldn't—and _shouldn't _for that matter. His mind wandered and shifted his glances to the sky only lit by milky half-moon and occasional bright stars. Taichi's footsteps echoed against the pavement as he walked like any other New Yorker. He stopped his pace when he hailed a taxicab.

With a grunt to himself, Taichi climbed into the taxi that kindly stopped for him. Ignoring the cab driver's polite salutation, he said, "Hotel Plaza."

A scandal and betrayal were words that described his hypocrisy and actions. What about the woman he was planning to marry? Sora would be heart-broken if she found out, especially when she chose _him _over his best friend.

Yamato was just starting to talk to him again after the months of awkward silence and if he found out about him and Mimi? God forbid Taichi would get out of that crisis alive.

But it was just one kiss. One passionate, to-_die_-for, means-so-much-more kiss. Why should it have mattered anyways? It's not like it would grow…

As a business executive, Mr. Yagami's cell phone would ring quite often as soon as he would remember to turn it on. He hesitated still glancing out the window before picking it up. Frowning, he finally looked at the cell and realized it was just a text message.

_I'm going to New York tomorrow! Surprise! Love you, Sora_

Shit. This was just what he needed. Dammit to hell.

He picked himself up because he needed to. The woman was the woman he loved. Mimi…he didn't know how to describe for the moment, but she was _just _Mimi. Takenouchi Sora had always been his childhood sweetheart and liked him always. Well, there was that time she dated Yamato, but after she realized that she only had eyes for him, Taichi.

The car came to a sudden stop, which snapped Taichi from his reveries of his teenage years. He gave the cab driver fifty dollars and smoothly entered the famous grand hotel.

**--XoX—**

Mimi stripped her dinner clothes and pulled a nightgown over her undergarments hurriedly. The sooner she'd sleep was the sooner she could forget about what had passed after the dinner with Taichi. She loved to be with him, but in all honesty, she loved him and convinced herself that she would never be with him. She was sure during dinner when he broke the news:

"_I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

_She dropped her fork that gave a clang against the delicate china. Even though the shock pierced heart right in the chest, she was still able to keep up her façade. It had been that long to fool at least him. She gave him a bright smile, for she was happy that he was happy._

"_When? Oh, I'm so happy for you, Taichi!" she lied to half her heart. There was a part of her that wished he could see her._

"_I just wanted to know what her best friend thought before I popped the question… I'm thinking of asking her as soon as I see her. She means a lot to me, you know?" He noticed her eyes water. "Mimi, you aren't gonna cry on me. Are you? I know you're happy but—"_

"_Oh, who the hell gives a care whether I'm happy or not?" she shot back. The tears would soon spill and the awkward silence was hanging over the two now. _

_Feeling his startled gaze, she weighed her options quickly. Had she exposed her true feelings for him? Oh God no! She instantly got up from the table and grabbed her coat from the hostess at the closet._

_When she felt the night air and saw the city lights, she could breathe again. Her heart still raced and she felt the wind brush against her rather warm face. She had to go away, if not for just a minute. Mimi set herself on a staircase, next to the restaurant, that led to a door that guarded who-cares-what as far as Mimi could tell._

_Tachikawa Mimi, extraordinary supermodel, was in love with a guy who was in love with her best friend, a fashion designer, whom she the supermodel modeled for oh so very often. It was Sora's work that she proudly displayed—and her best friend's clothes she modeled in the process of becoming famous. No, she didn't hate neither envy Sora. She just wished Taichi would realize she was always there._

_She cradled her head in her warm hands. The caramel eyes were trying so hard to keep those sparkling teardrops if not for a little more moments. _

"_Mimi." Oh god, it was him. Mimi wasn't willing to hear his words that explained his feelings. "Mimi," he repeated. She dropped her hands to confirm she was hearing him._

_Slowly he cupped her chin and brought her lips to his as he leaned in…_

Mimi opened her eyes and bolted up from her bed. She was dreaming, dreaming about what transpired last night. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. The time was 11:31 A.M. Here she thought sleep would be good for her. She continued rubbing her eyes and moaning about sleep.

_Ring! Ring! _Mimi picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Mimi! Hey! I'm here in New York!"

"Sora?" came Mimi's weak reply.

"I just arrived like half an hour ago, and I want you to join me lunch! Did I wake you?"

"Oh no, it's fine. Where would you wanna eat?" Sora was _here in New York? _Oh god, why now?

"Tai knows the perfect place! Meet at Hammerson's?"

"Y—yeah, sure…right…"

"See you in an hour, Mimi!"

"Bye Sora. Welcome to New York!" Mimi hung up the phone and bulged her eyes.

Shit. He would propose to her…today…and _she _would witness it.

**--XoX—**


	2. Able to Smile

_Dedication of chapter: Musetta's Waltz, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, MiMi-TaIcHi-4EvEr, JyouraKoumi! Thank you for your reviews! They're much appreciated! As for the story, it will be a Taichi x Mimi, but you gotta trust me._

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Could you ever think I would? ;-)_

**--XoX—**

"Somehow I knew something like this was gonna happen," said a voice in her doorway.

"I'm going even if it kills me." Mimi gave him a glare. As she pulled her covers off, she admitted, "I hope it does kill me."

"You can tell Sora that you forgot to tell her you have plans with _me_." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door pane. Unmoved by her intentions and glares, he would only smirk at the situation…although he really did care about her.

"Michael, you and I both know I gave you the key to my apartment not because I wanna sleep with you—_God forbid I ever would_, but because I need someone to drag my butt outta bed." Mimi strode across the waxed wooden floors and past the blonde, her dear friend since childhood. He, however, wanted something more… The press believed the two were dating, which Mimi and her lawyer dismissed completely. The tabloids still had their eyes open.

The model continued, "How's Hollywood?" She opened her first closet filled with the casual, yet trendy attire. Wanting to go unnoticed, she chose the clothes from the prior seasons.

"Interested in being an actress for a change?" Michael raised a brow.

"To co-star with you would be a fault for my image," Mimi retorted. Michael was an Oscar award winner for best actor. He was like his father before him, and girls would swoon for his gaze.

"My people will call your people," he joked. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed dramatically. "I think you should get out of it. Seriously, you'd be asked if you could be the maid of honor and the first to say, 'Congratulations! I'm _so happy for you!_'"

"Well, I am."

"The dark circles under your eyes say otherwise."

"I don't care."

"You should be true to your feelings."

She cracked. No one _ever _tells her to be true to her feelings. No one. "I've been true to my feelings all these years, thank you very much, Mr. I'm-so-mighty! Do you think telling _my best friend _and her _will-be _fiancée I love him until my heart breaks would be good for the situation? I AM HAPPY FOR THEM! BUT I CAN'T STAND THE FACT THAT HE NEVER REALIZED I LOVE HIM!"

She was on the verge of tears now, and Michael took a step forward. "Mimi…" He cared about her and really, truly did.

"I think you should go now. I—I'm going to be late…" She turned away from him as the tear rolled off her porcelain cheek.

He understood and nodded even though she couldn't see. Michael called out to her as he made his way toward the exit, "Good luck, Mimi."

**--XoX—**

Lately, Taichi never felt like getting up in the morning. It all seemed routine to him: get up, dress up, and go to work. Work was this thing that pays the bills, the thing that you'd love and like if you were going to stick with it until retirement or your expiration date. Luckily, he finally told his secretary to do his wake-up calls and list the assignments that were due today as well as the meeting in two hours. He had to give the woman some credit for putting up with his fearsome and grouchy tones. The only way she would agree to it was if she got a raise. Smart woman.

The phone rang. Expecting his secretary, he picked it up after the second ring, "Hello?"

"Mr. Yagami, rumor has it that you've been out of the country canoodling with Wall Street. Unfortunately, someone has been rummaging through the circuits and tampering with your files… I'm calling on behalf of Microsoft—"

"I wonder what goes through your mind sometimes, Koushiro, mainly the part that controls your sense of humor." Taichi ruffled his hair and looked at his travel alarm clock: 7:15 A.M. "It's called Saturday morning, and Sora's coming in two hours."

"What happened last night? You don't return calls, do you?" Koushiro asked. Koushiro Izumi was a computer whiz and the careers to prove it. Bill Gates was proud of him and always consulted Izumi for better ways of improving Microsoft. In addition to that, Koushiro was offered a number of jobs from NASA and Sony. Sometimes Taichi wished the guy wasn't so smart.

"Would it matter if I did? What do you think happened last night?"

"Taichi, it doesn't take a genius to know you're off-center. Something's bothering you. What happened between you and Mimi?" Koushiro prodded. The redhead knew him quite well, and his common sense could always ground Taichi to open up. Besides, they were talking on the phone. The worst that could happen would be Taichi hanging up furiously and ignoring him for a week.

After a pause on his side of the line, Taichi said, "I told her that I was gonna propose to Sora as soon as I arrive in Japan."

Koushiro asked, "You're going to propose?"

Taichi braced himself for the words like, "It's about time!" or something to that extent.

"How did Mimi take it?"

"She was upset. I don't get it… I thought she'd be happy for me."

"Well, what do you think, Taichi?" Koushiro asked flatly. "You're finally realizing something?"

"What—?"

Koushiro hung up abruptly, not bothering to say good-bye.

**--XoX—**

"Shoot," she said. The hem of her skirt ripped, and knowing the delicate fabric, she hurried to the nearest restroom in the terminal. She was quick and resourceful when it came to clothing, much to the surprise of her childhood friends. The auburn-haired girl was once a tomboy with a need to play soccer.

She was pretty disappointed at how the airports in the United States weren't as bright and cleanly-looking as Japan's. What would it matter anyways? She pulled another skirt from her bag and hustled into a stall.

In exactly two minutes, she was out looking as bright and cheery as ever. The long flight from Tokyo wasn't that bad, and today was a promising day…

_An hour and a half later…_

Time flew so fast, Sora could hardly believe it. She sat in the five-star restaurant with Taichi, her long time boyfriend. It was nice to see his face again, almost like she was high above the water. Takenouchi Sora was grateful for her life—a strong circle of friends, parents to support her, boyfriend to always love her, the soaring career, and being able to say that she lived life. It brought a smile to her face that life was going so well…

"We have to wait for Mimi! I haven't seen her since the fall showing!" Sora beamed. She squeezed Taichi's hand tighter and got him to smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said softly, "I haven't seen you since last month." His thumb stroked her knuckles and he gave her grip a tighter squeeze.

"You look sad."

They were seated at a round table set for three people and a yellow rose in a small, yet intricate vase. Their table was in the middle of the other tables and catching views of their whole environment including the sunlight reaching out from the entry way, where Mimi happened to be standing with a small smile. From her stance, one could say that she looked like an angel.

Sora noticed Taichi's softened gaze and looked to see what he was staring at. She got up from the table and ran to her friend. Sora hugged Mimi who laughed in returning the hug and both broke into conversation.

"How've you been? You look wonderful, Mimi!" Sora said.

"Thanks, how was your flight?"

"It was good, but I'd like some real food now."

They joined Taichi at the table and he nodded to Mimi, who gave him a small smile. He would watch her reactions…

"So how is everything, Mimi?"

"Pretty good."

Taichi perceived her reply—slightly dropped tone. He analyzed her smile—a sad one. Her eyes had joy, but she blinked often…

"Modeling is everything I dreamed it would be, but with shows and shows, I begin to wonder what else I can do."

"You mean like acting?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm sure Michael could help you," Sora suggested. "Are you two dating?" She laughed pleasantly and sincerely.

"No, it'd never be that way, but he has been hoping we'd get together. After all, that's what the magazines hope for these days. But I think singing and cooking would be a lot more interesting actually."

Taichi reminisced their earlier years together. He had met everyone when they were in summer camp. Mimi was always popular with the karaoke and was once hailed "Princess Mimi". She really had the beautiful voice, and everyone thought that she could be a singer if not a model when she grew up. But cooking?

"I never knew you cook," Taichi said. He grinned and watched the lady animatedly explain.

"I usually like Sam—(she turned to Sora)—that's my butler, and his cooking," she said. "I have to admit baking sweets is so much fun. Sora, you have to try my crème brûlée!"

Sora laughed and agreed. "All this talking makes me hungry. Tai, what do you want to order?"

Lunch went on, and Sora asked Taichi and Mimi if they heard anything from their old friends. She learned that Michael was beginning to work on another million dollar movie as the main character and Miyako and Ken were happily married with a second kid on the way. Koushiro, as Taichi explained, was making new computer programs that were more efficient than the firewalls. Takeru and Hikari were also dating, much to the dismay of Taichi, who suffered from the Big Brother Complex. As for Jyou, the last anyone heard from was that he was becoming a neurologist.

Mimi asked Taichi, "Have you heard from Yamato lately?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn Sora twitched.

"He's happy with his solo career. I hate to say it, but the guy's bigger than ever since he broke the band up. Why do you wanna know?"

Men sucked with subtleties. Mimi always knew that. She cast him a glance, both flirtatious and intimidating, "Just wanna know how he was doing. I'll have to visit him some time."

Sora said, "Yeah, it would be nice to visit him. That'd be a much better idea than calling him. His manager is getting a little paranoid because he _has had _some stalkers in the past." She laughed with the image bright in her mind. Something was haunting her at the back of her mind, but she pushed most of it away. She looked to Mimi who nibbled on the chocolate mousse.

"So have you found the perfect guy, Mimi?"

The question haunted Mimi. Taichi's ears perked up, and Sora noticed the silence.

But Mimi, still able to smile, replied humorously, "How would I know? Do you know a guy that's perfect?"

"No," Sora shook her head. "I just know one who's perfect for me." Taichi looked at her as he thought, _'Does she know?'_ "Have you found any guy like that?"

"If I have, I would hope finds the perfect girl for him. I trust my intuition as I trust his."

Whether or not it was intentional, it was enough for him to pale. He reached a hand into his pocket and fingered the velvet box. Unbeknownst to him, Sora rested her hand on Mimi's as she mouthed the words, _'Thank you_._' _

Taichi felt as though this was so wrong, but another part of him ignored that part, somehow afraid that those feelings were true. It was just cold feet, right?

_Cold feet. Oh god, this was it._

He looked up and saw the other two girls, watching him.

It broke his heart to hear Mimi say, "Do you have something to show us, Tai? But if it's personal I think Sora should know." She let go of Sora's hand because Sora eyed him in shock and surprise. Mimi's hand pulled away faster than she expected and spilled the red wine all over her beautiful skirt.

Snapping out of a stare, Sora exclaimed, "Mimi, do you need a hand? I wish I could give you a spare skirt, but it's torn at the hem…"

"I think I'll go with that. If I tell people that I got the skirt from you, it'd be in a fashion magazine for next issue," Mimi brightened, though her smile a little off. "I'll be in the restroom."

**--XoX—**

"I'll be right back. I think I should help her," Sora said softly. If she was stalling, she was a titch obvious. Her cheeks turned slightly red, feeling a little awkward around her boyfriend.

Two plus two equals four. This plus this would equal… Her pupils dilated, _Oh god, he was going to propose._

Taichi grabbed her hand and interjected, "Sora, wait. I need to ask you something."

Sora finally nodded and said, "Okay."

Meanwhile, Mimi looked at herself in the mirror. She was beyond pretty, and it was apparent to any guy who glanced at her for more. She stayed in the restroom now with good reason to cry about something. Losing a skirt wouldn't be as bad as losing Tai. Hell, she'd lose her all her skirts for him.

Sora's skirt didn't look all too bad. It fit Mimi perfectly, and she thought, _'Sora loves me so much, and I love her, too. Thank god she's been such a good friend. I should at least be there for her…'_

Mimi entered the main room in time to see everyone pause. The waiters and waitresses stopped in their tracks as though they were held in suspension—their trays still above the shoulders. Other people who were busy eating lunch watched the handsome brown-haired man bend on one knee. The beautiful woman folded her hands and tried to keep the tears in her eyes.

"Takenouchi Sora, will you marry me?"

He was serious about her, right? He wasn't toying with her, right?

Sora bobbed her head and whispered, "Yes." She embraced him tightly as though he was her hold on life. People all around them cheered and clapped for the lovebirds. Sora cried as Taichi slipped a simple, yet elegant diamond ring on her finger. Taichi cupped her chin in his hands, and she pulled him in for a kiss.

Even Mimi clapped. She "made up her mind" and thought, _'I'll move on. Taichi's not the only one in the world, right?'_

Her heart said otherwise, but there was still happiness. She strode to the table and hugged Sora and Taichi deeply. Mimi took their first photograph as groom and bride-to-be.

And as soon as Mimi put down the digital camera, Sora asked, "Mimi, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids. In fact, I want you to be my maid of honor."

Mimi, shocked, looked at her.

Sora laughed, "Mimi, I want you to be my maid of honor. Will you please?"

"Y—yeah, of course," Mimi said. Inside she was melting under Tai's gaze… Her purse gave a beep, and she gave Taichi and Sora another hug. Someone was calling her. _Thank God._

"I'll see you two later!" Mimi laughed. Then she turned and bolted for the exit as fast as anyone in high heels could. To cover up her strange behavior, she fumbled with the contents of her purse as the man at the entrance opened the door.

The light of day was just too bright.

"Hello?" she asked into her cell.

"You okay?" Michael asked.

"Get me outta here," she pleaded.

"Miss Tachikawa is scheduled to leave New York at 3 P.M. thanks to yours truly. Don't worry about it. I'll fly you to Japan," said the voice on the other line. The actor was a fully certified pilot just like his father. What would she do without him? "I can't stay with you, but I talked to your friend Yamato. He'll pick you up and take you to your parents' apartment. Is that okay?"

"Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of hours. You're the best, Michael." Before he could give a witty reply, Mimi cut in, "I don't think so, Michael. See you in a couple hours." She gave a soft laugh and hung up. He was convinced Yamato could help her…

**--XoX—**


	3. Shared with a Friend

_Again, thank you reviewers! Now, I knew Sora would say yes to the proposal. It's the way the story goes. If you're really up for it, the story may appeal to Taiora Mimato fans, but it's really SCREAMS otherwise. Tai and Mimi are meant for each other. I couldn't think of it any other way…_

**--XoX—**

Taichi couldn't think straight, actually… His mind was thinking all at once, and he couldn't escape those annoying thoughts much to his dismay. Yagami Taichi was getting married to his childhood sweetheart, but it was never she he would dream of…

_Teenage Taichi gobbled his food down—inhaling really—at one of the wooden tables in the mess hall. He ignored his friends' stares, which betrayed their thoughts of 'How in the world can he eat so much all at once?' It was only a little while before he heard a melodious voice. It was high-pitched and wished to know how she could talk so much. He shook his head and turned around._

"_Yamato, who's she?" asked Taichi, not turning around._

_Sora replied, "That's Mimi. She's pretty. Hey, Taichi, do you like her?"_

"_No," Taichi flushed, "I was just curious about her."_

_Yamato muttered something incoherent, and Taichi attempted to elbow him in the side. The blonde tried to stifle a grin, and Sora finally asked, "What?"_

"_Nothing," the two replied simultaneously._

"_Yamato, how do you know Mimi?"_

"_Karaoke contests every night," Yamato said before taking a sip of his drink. He smirked at Sora and boasted, "I won the karaoke contest last night."_

_Mimi's eyes turned her attention to Yamato's statement, and suddenly shouted, "My song skipped a lot! You can't blame me for that!" She had furious eyes, but carried a smile that was contagious. "And what are you smiling about? Who are you anyways?"_

_By this time, the whole mess hall focused on their scene. Mimi's voice had a tendency to carry over a crowd…_

_As Sora tried to suppress a giggle, Yamato said smoothly, "Mimi, this is Tai. Surely, you've met Tai! Tai, this is Mimi, the girl who did not—I repeat, DID NOT—win the karaoke contest last night." Everyone in the room heard him and watched as Mimi's face darkened._

_Taichi couldn't help but think how cute her face could change. It was kind of scary, too…_

_He looked pointedly at her, and she told him, "Bring you and your friend to the contest. We'll see who wins…"_

And that was how he met Tachikawa Mimi—beautiful, popular, talented, sincere, and someone he was glad to have met. She was always there for him unless he screwed up really badly and she would avoid him for a while. He would apologize to her and she'd forgive him after a dark look-turned-glorious smile. She was always the friend there for him to be the blunt friend who talks the sense clearly and hardily. Mimi was a natural flirt, but now that he thought about it… She was never up for the whole dating scene, at least not that he could tell, which was so _weird_. You would've thought a girl like her would have so many boyfriends she'd forget the names.

He looked outside of the window from his executive suite at the Plaza Hotel. It had a fantastic view of Central Park, and its beauty was best from the aerial view. Taichi sighed and wondered about his second thoughts. Was thinking about Mimi all this time something that was trying to stop him from marrying Sora? Why did he have this feeling like Sora just wasn't _The One_? All he had been thinking about was Mimi, this whole time Mimi.

Why the hell did he kiss her?

_There was something, I swear there was something. _

The night air was getting to you, Yagami?

_Yeah, maybe that was it._

But it was greater than anything in the world, right?

_What's your point? I'm marrying Sora. Nothing can make me say otherwise. What can I do? Just break it off after twenty-four hours? Mimi was probably in shock…_

And her last kiss was nothing? Come on, admit it. You have always loved Tachikawa.

_Sora has always been here._

So Mimi would be happy anyways.

_I've proposed to Sora. I've accepted that I'll live with her the rest of my life._

You haven't tied the knot yet.

_Oh screw—_

His cell phone rang and it was none other than Koushiro calling him…most likely about the proposal. Taichi let it ring four more times, and then picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, so I take it you're all amends with Mimi?"

"Well…I haven't gotten the chance to talk with her…"

"Have you even tried calling her?"

"No," he said as he heard Koushiro's fingers fly over a keyboard.

"Sora called me, and she was overjoyed. I'm surprised you're not."

"What did you mean when we last talked?"

The typing on the other line abruptly stopped, and Koushiro stayed silent for awhile until he said, "Taichi, have you ever noticed that Mimi would do almost anything for you much like she does for Sora?"

"Yeah," he answered, "except if it's something that would damage her nails or if it was too dirty…"

"Excluding those times," Koushiro said.

"Yeah," Taichi reiterated. "What are you getting at?"

"Never mind, Taichi," Koushiro said. "But one more thing: Yamato."

"What about him? I'm sure Sora already told him."

"She's afraid to."

"Why is she afraid to?"

"There are other things. I'll see you when you get back, but I think you'll be busy planning for the wedding."

"All right. Later," Taichi said.

"Bye."

Why was it always Koushiro who knew everything? Taichi rolled his eyes.

**--XoX—**

Over the mountains, across the Pacific, and in Japan, Michael finally nudged Mimi on the shoulder. She moaned restlessly and frowned, wanting sleep that had gone through the _whole _trip. Mimi slept the whole trip and didn't wake once as though the dream world was a sanctuary where the subconscious mind could fly as it pleased. Maybe she could model for mattresses…

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Michael."

He took a step back for good measure/distance. "We're here."

"Yeah, wake me up when my baggage is in the vehicle to take me—"

"They're already in Yamato's trunk."

"He's here?"

"Yeah, and he's been waiting for half an hour."

Mimi groaned and begged for more beauty sleep.

"Fourteen hours," Michael explained, "was how long you slept." He opened the window behind her and revealed the broad day light of a new day. Remembering they crossed the International Date Line, he brightened, "Don't you just love Monday mornings?"

"No," Mimi replied still with her eyes closed.

"You see, Mimi, I have a meeting with the director who's shooting the movie I'll be doing. The thing is I'll be meeting him _tonight _in the United States." She was unnerved. He frowned and said, "I'm picking you up whether you like it or not, but on the other hand, I'll be the one to enjoy it."

She fluttered her eyes open and stuck her tongue out. "Thanks a lot, Michael."

"No problem, Mimi dear, and if you ever need to—"

"No," she said flatly and decidedly. She gave him a quick hug and stepped down the stairs off the jet plane. And Michael sighed and prepared for another take-off.

**--XoX—**

Sora yawned and looked at the clock that read 2:30 A.M. This would mean that she wouldn't have any sleep tonight because of two things. One, Mimi hadn't been answering any of her calls or text messages. It had been hard to get a hold of Mimi, especially when Mimi would call as soon as possible. Two, she felt like something was missing, like she was making the wrong choice.

She had been with Taichi so long, and she's already thinking of what-ifs?

She slowly got out of bed and opened the bedroom door to the kitchen of a grand suite. Her accommodations were always pretty impressive, and it was the result of making it big in the fashion industry. Sora smiled and made some coffee to reminisce about yesterday's events.

She was getting married.

That's when she remembered that she always wanted to make her own wedding gown to her pride and joy. Sora darted for her desk which she set in the corner adjacent to the wide window of her bedroom. She sat down and picked up the pencil, starting to draw a figure of herself. Sora thought for a moment, _'Will I be ready for all of this?'_ She loved Taichi, and that's what mattered. Drawing the elegant gown, she finally gave detail to the hem of the gown as with the train.

Quietly, she chuckled, remembering that her assistant called her earlier that night to ask if ripped hems were the style nowadays. Mimi always had the ability to pull off any outfit and had the confidence of a fierce, loyal lion.

Sora crossed her arms and propped herself up for a closer look at her work. _'Hmm, I'll have to do a lot of experimentation with this. It just doesn't fit yet…' _She ambled back to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Where is Mimi anyways?"

**--XoX—**

Yamato leaned against the passenger car door, with arms crossed and eyes closed. He was still half asleep when Mimi greeted him. Yamato opened his eyes and looked at Mimi with a smile.

"Long time, no see," he said with a smirk.

"Hello Yamato," she addressed him smoothly. "Am I driving?" Mimi held out her hand for the car keys and waited for his reaction.

"Like hell you will," he retorted. He opened the passenger, and she got in. Yamato ambled around the car's front and opened the driver door. He got in, turned on the engine, and drove out into the road. "How's life, Mimi? D'you mind telling me why you ran away?"

Apparently, he had known about the engagement of Sora and Taichi.

'_Ran away? Excuse me?' _Mimi stated hotly, "I didn't run away."

Yamato gave her a side-glance, and accelerated the car's speed. The Toyota revved forward, its sound filling the guilty silence.

"So I did, what does it matter?" Mimi glared at him. "I'll call my parents." The plan was to go stay at her parents' home and spend time with her family. It had been months since she'd seen them last, and they were always happy together, not a doubt about that. Her parents were proud of her career and proud of their little princess.

As the phone continued to ring, Yamato said, "I see you're taking the news well."

The answering machine picked up the call: _"—Hi there! You've reached the Tachikawas! My husband and I are in Hawaii for the fiftieth time! Leave a message!" _Her parents were always the happy-go-lucky's. Mimi clapped the phone shut. "Do you still remember where my apartment is?"

"Michael said that you'd stay with your parents."

"They're in Hawaii."

"Haven't they been there twenty times?" Actually that was the number of times Mimi had been there… Yamato remarked, "They love their free time."

"How's your solo career?" she asked. Mimi looked out the window and slumped her shoulders as the reality drew her to the present. Reality check: Taichi was marrying Sora.

"It's not the same without her." Yamato wore a bitter smile.

"I meant your singing career," she said, eyes still out the window. She bit her bottom lip, knowing her tone was also bitter.

"I answered the question you were thinking about." He was right, of course. He was moping inside, and he said, "Have you told him?"

There was no point in denying it, she concluded. "No, he's happy. Is there something I'd have to do? I'm the maid of honor."

"That's it? You aren't gonna fight for him?"

"No."

Silence, Yamato pressed a button on the stereo, and listened to the radio playing a voice Mimi hadn't heard for a while. Who knew he was such a sap with love songs? Mimi's face lit up and she looked at Yamato in shock. He tried to avert her gaze (but to no avail) and blushed. Still looking at him, Mimi smirked and slowly opened her purse. Finally, she whipped out her camera and snapped the shot. She looked at the quick review on the digital camera. Mimi laughed and put the camera in her Gucci bag.

In disapproval, he grunted as he parked in the garage of her apartment. Yamato turned off the car engine and gave her a look. "I'm thinking of getting my face insured."

"What?" Mimi asked.

"J.Lo got her ass insured," Yamato finally cracked a smile. Mimi rolled her eyes and unlocked the car door.

"Act your age," she said before getting out of the car.

He lazily got out of the car and popped the trunk open. With little effort, she heaved her two suitcases out—each sizing up to her abdomen. It was a wonder what a model could do with clothing and baggage. How much clothes would they pack when they came back from America? Did they ever bring something against the TSA? Yamato shook the thoughts out of his head and lent a hand.

"No, it's fine. I can do it. Both of my suitcases are four wheels for a reason," she said. "Thanks a bunch, Yamato." Mimi gave him a big hug, and he returned the hug with one arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mimi smiled and nodded. Mimi wheeled her baggage past the automatic doors and entered one of the elevators.

When the elevator doors closed, Yamato locked the car and followed suit—past the automatic doors and into another elevator.

Join the party.

**--XoX—**

Stubbornly, Taichi finally called Koushiro to ask, no—_demand_—what he knew and Taichi didn't. If it was about Mimi, he had to know NOW. There was no doubt about that and so he left three messages on the guy's voicemail. It was Monday night over there and early day here. Most likely, Koushiro was doing extra hours at work whether he was paid or not.

The fourth time he called, Koushiro answered amid the laughter and fun in the background. The guy was at a _party? _"Hello Taichi? Is that you? It's Monday morning over there! What are you doing up?"

"Where are you?" Taichi asked his perceptive friend.

"Uh…yeah…well, you see…" Koushiro hesitated. Taichi could see in his mind's eye that Koushiro was rubbing the back of his neck, bracing himself for Taichi's outburst. "I'm in Mimi's apartment, and some friends here wanted to throw her a party as a welcome back sort of thing…"

The "sort of thing" was an understatement, Taichi evaluated confidently. If Koushiro ever stated something along the lines of "sort of thing", it was really something. Wait. Mimi was in _Japan? _Was that where she was this whole time? Why didn't she inform him?

_Do you like her, Taichi?_

I don't. Why should I? She's my friend.

_Then why have you thought about her more than Sora?_

I've been very concerned about Mimi lately and I'd like to know if she's okay.

_You'd 'like to know' if she's okay? She's at a party with friends she hasn't seen in awhile. It could be the definition of 'she's okay'._

"Taichi, are you still there? Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he seethed.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Taichi could no longer hear the sounds of the party on the other line. Koushiro was hanging on Taichi's every word. "I'm all ears."

Taichi didn't realize he was gritting his teeth and mentally screaming at his conscience, who would just give him the concept of "I told you so" as though that weren't enough already. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Concerning your situation, yes, I have, Taichi," Koushiro answered. "And you don't even have to ask me."

"Koushiro, tell me," Taichi stiffened.

"Do you like her, Taichi?"

Dammit, was Koushiro his conscience or something?

"You sound like a teenager," Taichi averted the question. "Of course, I do, but shouldn't have told me and Sora that she was going there?"

"You're coming back tomorrow, and so is Sora if I'm not mistaken." Koushiro finally said, "I gotta go. Takeru and Hikari are picking you and Sora up from the airport tomorrow."

Koushiro hung up abruptly, and he finally re-joined the party when Yamato asked him where he had been and explained that the restroom was on the other side of the apartment. Maybe it would be bad for his friends that he, Izumi Koushiro, knew perfectly well how to deal with their situation, no horrid consequences attached. The problem was whether they'd listen. Yamato talked with Koushiro plainly and casually as he grilled Yamato to the bone about Sora. It was simple about those two: Sora dumped him for Taichi.

Meanwhile, Mimi conversed with Miyako, pregnant and hoping for a son, and Hikari who gave Mimi a small smile. A little grin flashed through her facial expression, and she asked, "Mimi, what did you do to my big brother?"

"What?" Mimi and Miyako asked simultaneously.

Miyako peered at Mimi suspiciously; as far as Mimi could tell, it was a true mother look (how strange).

"He talked me a few days ago and he was asking me about what was on your mind these days after which he casually enlightened that he'd take you to dinner soon. Taichi was pretty excited about it. Is there something going on?" Hikari asked. Her eyes glimmered with curiosity. Mimi looked over her shoulder and saw Takeru was wondering the same thing.

Miyako said, "Hikari, haven't you heard? TAICHI AND SORA ARE ENGAGED!"

Mimi learned two things: One, Yagami Hikari was never informed of Taichi's engagement much to everyone's bewilderment. Two, pregnant women's voices could be heard over a blaring stereo.

"They are…?" Hikari said. She was surprised, as was Takeru.


	4. I Could Only Say So

_Author's Note: This fic may seem TaioraMimato, but it's really otherwise! You have been warned! I know it's a short chapter, but reviews could hurry along the next chapter ASAP! Thank you all who have reviewed! I appreciate very much!_

_Dedicated to... DarkMetalAngel of Destruction and JyouraKoumi!_

_Disclaimer: Me? Are you kidding? Wished I could, but I don't.  
_**--XoX—**

When Taichi called Sora to wake up, she had already been awake and in fact was busy talking to Mimi overseas. He wondered about his life…how the two women in his life whom he had thought a lot about—his sister was not a woman!—got along. Taichi was somewhat pissed off that Mimi had flown back to Japan without telling him, and from the looks of it, Sora was all right with that because they would see her soon. He still hadn't found the chance to talk to Mimi that night, and it wasn't like he tried either.

Taichi quickly showered and threw some casual clothes on when his cell phone rang. Seeing who was calling, he winced and opened the cell. "Hikari?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GETTING **MARRIED?**"

Over the years of living and learning, he had been able to share oh so many experiences with Hikari, his lovable little sister and also the extra Jiminy Cricket with the ever curiosity of a child. When he did something wrong, she would constantly chide him when Mom wasn't around. When he did something good, she would _offer _to buy dinner, not actually paying for it since he was the big brother. And it was approximately two decades ago when he said: _"Kari, promise me you'll tell me everything okay? And I'll do the same for you." _

He had broken his promise, and he felt ashamed of it now.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"MIYAKO AND EVERYONE ELSE KNEW BUT NOT **ME?**"

Taichi remained silent and let her vent out all her anger until he explained, "My mind has been everywhere else."

"It's okay, Taichi," she said. Hikari was always the forgiving sibling of the two, having no ability to belittle anyone, let alone her brother. "Has Mimi been on your mind, Taichi?"

"No," he blatantly lied. Inside he kicked himself.

"Taichi…" she warned.

"Hikari, don't ask."

"Then I'll state it," she happily replied. "_You _have been thinking about Mimi. Frankly, Taichi, I think you're not telling me what happened that night you took her out to dinner. May I say—no, I mean, I will _state _that the rendezvous was a date." He could hear the smile in her voice and imagine her clutching the phone tightly to hear everything on the other line. "Taichi, have you ever asked yourself if you were in love with Mimi?"

Well, have you, Taichi?

_No, now go away._

Sora knocked on the door, going on about how they'll need to hurry. It was apparent that she wanted to be in Japan as soon as possible.

"I'll see you soon, Kari. Love you, bye." He hung up and grabbed his baggage while running to the door.

_Was he in love with Mimi?_

**--XoX—**

"Hey Mom and Dad, it's Mimi," she said on her cell. "I'm in my apartment, and how come you never told me you'll be in Hawaii again? I'll call you later. Love you all, bye." Mimi quickly brushed her hair up and arranged her curls in a messy chestnut bun that let tendrils frame her gorgeous face. She was always vain, looking in the mirror and remembering the childhood memories of Snow White.

Sam, her butler, cautiously opened the door. He was tall, middle-aged, and British—the typical butler. Now, who wouldn't want that? He had admitted that he liked the butler suit, now that had to be a bonus. Calmly he said, "Miss Tachikawa, a Mister Ishida to speak with you."

Mimi thanked him and received her breakfast. She smiled and picked up the phone. "Yamato, I thought you'd be with Taichi and Sora."

"Thanks for asking, Mimi. I'm doing _perfectly fine_," the other voice said sarcastically.

"I have plans today—"

"I do, too, which is why I've explained to Taichi and Sora that we'll see them tomorrow night."

"I hear that tone again."

"What tone are you talking about?" asked the blonde.

"Whenever you're going to see Sora or a party, you'd always use this pompous tone. I'm surprised you haven't noticed." Mimi rolled her eyes and poked at her breakfast. "Or is it both?"

"Hikari is throwing an engagement party for them."

Mimi winced and bit her lip. "Who's invited?"

"The old gang," Yamato replied. "I see you're not absolutely dreading it. Silence is the new enthusiasm these days."

"Is there another reason why you called?" Mimi veered from the subject. "I have a meeting with—"

"—your agent to explain why you won't be modeling anymore," Yamato interjected.

"Have you been digging through my planner? No, don't answer that." Mimi's mood hardened. "What do you want, Tai—I mean, Yamato?"

"Someone told me you want to do singing."

**--XoX—**

"Dr. Kido speaking," a blue-haired man said.

"Hey Jyou," answered Hikari.

"Hikari, is that you?"

"The one and only," she said with a smile.

Kido Jyou fixed his glasses and smiled, "How's everything?"

"We're throwing an engagement party for Taichi and Sora tomorrow night. Please say you'll come!"

"They're engaged? Wow," Jyou commented. He glanced at the calendar in his checkbook and said, "Tomorrow night? Okay, what time do I need to be there?"

"It's seven-ish…." Hikari replied.

"Okay, thanks for calling."

"Don't be late!"

Jyou hung up after his last good-byes and decided to phone the doctors' directory, knowing that he could left off being on call for a week. It was no big deal seeing as he had always taken other doctors' weekends when they were already busy. After re-arranging the on-call schedule, he pushed the rim of his glasses up his nose as he contemplated his conversation with Taichi's sister. _'Taichi and Sora are finally getting married… Here I thought those two would end up with other people…' _He hung his head in distress. _'I am so behind in my social life…'_

**--XoX—**

"One condition, and one condition only," Mimi said harshly.

"As long as it isn't running away from your problems," Yamato said. He crossed his arms and ran a finger through his blonde hair. He noticed the darkened gaze and said, "What?"

"I'm not in denial…" she said vindictively. "Call your hairdresser."

"Why?"

Mimi twirled strands of her beautiful chestnut hair and looked at the ceiling mindlessly as the smile played at her lips. "Do you need to ask?"

_One hour later…_

Yamato stuffed his hands in his pocket impatiently and leaned against the wall, one foot firmly plastered against it. He closed his eyes and thought about sleep, but he knew it wasn't a time for that—his dreams were always of Sora nowadays. Yamato ran another hand through his hair with an inevitable sigh. He hadn't congratulated Taichi neither Sora about the engagement. Then again, he'd see them sooner than he'd like.

Ishida Yamato was in a recording station where he did his debut album that became a smash-hit as everyone suspected it would. Here he was again, a year later, to do a single with…Hizeki Miki. _"Whatever works," _he stated when they finally came to terms.

It would be just one song, and hopefully it would reach Sora.

And what would be better than to get Mimi to sing? The plan was to record the song with a certain mysterious someone, namely Hizeki Miki (a.k.a. Tachikawa Mimi). Mimi insisted that she would not take any credit for it whether the song would be big or not. She didn't even want anyone at the recording station to know about her being there, which was supposedly why she was paying his hairdresser big money. Did her agent even know about this? Yamato shivered, oh dear God… He'd heard about that woman and how she single-handedly dealt with the model's stalkers.

His phone rang and he flipped it open. "Hello?" he asked.

"Listen, Mr. Ishida, I'll have you know that woman, who happens to my model, is not to be tainted or injured. Lest a hair on her head be harmed, I shall have you castrated." She paused briefly, and he quivered. "IF THIS PUBLICITY STUNT IS A DUD, I'LL PUT YOUR SORRY ASS ON THE FRONT LINES WITH THE MAFIA. GOT IT?"

"It's only a recording, and Miss Tachikawa and I have taken all precautions that her name is never to be revealed. I assure you that this is safe, and I'll keep my dignity—_'and my manhood for that matter'_—thank you very much," Yamato said and snapped his phone shut. There was one rule with Yamato: Keep it smooth.

The door in front of him finally opened, and a new Mimi, or rather Miki, stood with a hand on her hip. She had cloaked her identity, but not her looks—cool, amethyst eyes, hot pink highlights for flirt and flare, and stylish glasses.

"I think he'd be jealous," she added.

Yamato smiled and knew that this would be better than anyone could imagine…

The guys at the recording studio were caught staring and/or drooling about with Hizeki Miki, all surprised that they hadn't heard about her. Was she a rising star? She would only answer, "Maybe" with a small smile. In spite of never singing in a studio before, she could pull it off and sang beautifully.

She was perfect for it.

Or really, the music was perfect for her.

**--XoX—**

Taichi pulled the collar of his shirt conscientiously and smiled nervously at Sora, who was oblivious to his behavior at the moment. She was chatting up a storm with Miyako and Ken, talking about names for the next kid on the way. He sidestepped a little and talked with Koushiro who bombarded him with his questions.

Of course, that was an exaggeration.

Koushiro sipped the wine and asked out of the corner of his mouth, "So are you still in denial, Taichi?"

He was not in love with Mimi, end of story.

"I am not in denial. I never was."

"So you admit it then?"

With annoyance rising, he said, "Yes, I mean—_no_, the point is I was never in love with her."

"I hope you don't mean Sora," Takeru said happily.

Taichi stared him down.

"Taichi, you know I'm kidding. I'm happy for the two of you." Takeru handed the red wine to his friend. "But I was wondering why Hikari was saying how you and Mimi were on a date—"

"It wasn't a date, Takeru. Mimi and I just had dinner together, and I showed her Sora's engagement ring. I always tell Mimi before Sora."

Koushiro implied, "Smooth, Taichi, and if it was no big deal, explain why you're blushing."

Takeru chortled, and Hikari floated to him that made Taichi's blood boil. He didn't hate Takeru, but Hikari was still _too young to date_…at least by his standards.

She embraced Takeru playfully and cocked her head to Taichi. "Look who's here, Taichi!" She pointed to her apartment door and lo and behold were Yamato and Mimi, holding hands.

Oh how many things could make his blood boil?

'_Shit,' _he cursed mentally. He could at least accept one thing tonight, and it was that he was jealous. He clenched his fists as Koushiro commented to his giggling, all-knowing sister:

"I could only say so."


	5. Why Can't I Love You Instead

_I promise this chapter will be better than the last._

**--XoX—**

Mimi looked around Hikari's apartment and felt someone looking at her. Curiously, she widened her glamorous smile and looked expectantly from and to the faces of her old friends from summer camp. Finally, she caught a glimpse of Taichi, who looked a little bereft…? Concerned for her friend, she strode to him gracefully and willing to open up to him. Mimi noticed that his expression hardened, and he looked and felt so weak inside; however, he would never talk about it.

"How's the groom this evening?" she asked pleasantly.

"Pretty good, I'm just tired because of jet lag and stuff," he answered. _'Stuff…nice going, Taichi…' _He took in her appearance, all too new to him—shades of hot pink, amethyst eyes, and non-prescription glasses. What was with the new look?

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly. Her smile faded with the concern apparent in her voice.

"Why should anything be wrong?" _'Nice going, again, Taichi…'_

A little taken back, she inserted herself in a conversation with Koushiro and Takeru who both gave him a death glare or two.

**--XoX—**

They arrived at Mimi's apartment sometime after midnight, both silent pondering their thoughts and having no idea of what to say. Mimi swiped her key in the security lock of her entrance door and motioned Yamato to come in. With a bob of the head, he complied and glanced around her apartment. The moonlight aglow from the ceiling gave some light in the room; however, it was still very dim.

"Aren't you going to turn on the—?"

He could never finish his question. Mimi's lips crashed into his, and she was kissing him wildly, clinging to him for her dear life, too. He only returned the kiss half-way as his conscience recollected his thought faculties. After a second, Yamato broke away and said, "Mimi, stop. This isn't right."

She ignored his protests and brushed a hand through his hair, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. _'Can't I love you instead?' _Wincing inwardly, she closed her eyes again and let the pain control her. _'Taichi, have you ever seen beyond me?' _Mimi found herself crashing into the bed with Yamato. _'If you could only see it's me…'_ Before she knew it, Yamato broke away again.

"Mimi, talk to me." He clutched both of her hands, and she bowed her head to cry. Her forearms caught the teardrops, and so he pulled her in to soothe her soul. "If you're that willing to love him and already do, it's best not to deny it or push your feelings away."

"Stay here…please…" She began to drift into sleep and lie in her bed with clothes she had worn to the party earlier.

Understanding, Yamato nodded.

**--XoX—**

"_Look, Taichi. I've already designed my wedding gown. Isn't it so beautiful?" She motioned to her sketch of the elegant, but simple gown drawn with a wreath and veil. Sora lightened her smile and loved him. "Do you wanna wear a white tux?" _

_They shared a laugh, but he noticed his held some bitter essence._

"_Go home, Taichi," she said with notable concern. "You must have jet lag from the flight from the United States. Remember, we have a dinner meeting with a wedding coordinator, and after that, you just need to do some work to look for a tux." Sora kissed him and shooed him out of her home. He smiled and shook his head, silently laughing as he took the elevator down to the ground floor._

How he got here was beyond him. He stared at Mimi's apartment door.

Tired and worn down, his subconscious broke through his mental barriers and asked whether he was in love with Mimi.

Shit. That wouldn't be good. He was engaged to Sora!

The kiss… Taichi knocked on the door on God knows what time in the morning. He knocked again, needing to talk to her. He needed to talk to her, more than ever. It wasn't too late. Sora could understand.

Someone opened the door half-way in his third knock. It was Yamato, and boy did he look peachy. The solo artist was in total disarray, and he was ashamed to show it, especially when his best friend had found him there. Taichi tightened his jaw and clenched his knuckles white. His mood changed in an instant, but he would not back away even if it killed him.

"Hey," Taichi said huskily. "Is she awake?"

Yamato replied, "No, and I want you to stay here until she wakes up."

"I think she'd rather wake up to see you in the morning," he said icily.

"Look, Taichi, you came here at three in the morning. She _needs _you, and you don't have the courage to say what you need to? Do you think she screw to forget you? Yeah, right, you and I know that Mimi would try, but in the end, she would hold onto the happiness even if it's not hers, but yours."

Taichi's chocolate eyes softened, betraying his feelings for Mimi. His mind tugged, _'What about Sora?' _

"Thanks, Yamato, but I don't need your monologues."

"You're dense, Tai."

Taichi raised his eyes, and his mind went blank. Yamato struck a blow on the cheek without warning. Taichi remarked genuinely, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Now will you come in?" Yamato added, "You need ice. I give the hardest hooks late at night."

"Must you tell me?" Taichi snapped as rubbed his cheek. He followed Yamato into Mimi's kitchen where a certain model stared into her radio plastered to the wall. Her apartment had the works, as Taichi took in. There was a nice security system, contemporary furniture, state of the art technology, and spacious environment. But his eyes stuck to Mimi—admiring her beauty even with the spunky pink highlights—listening intently to the radio. He finally noticed the music playing from the XM Radio. "Did you make a single?"

He addressed the question to Yamato, but she replied when she met his eyes. "Yamato, did you tell him?"

"I meant Yamato, but…you two did it?" Taichi asked in disbelief. Re-phrase. "You two made that song?" Jealousy quickened a beat while the song on the radio smoothly changed to Mimi's chorus.

"Yeah, we recorded the song days ago. I didn't know the studio would distribute the song so fast. I thought they'd give it a couple of months."

"I didn't want anyone to know. Why'd you think I got these highlights?" Mimi gave him a wide smile that could melt his heart. She twirled a strand of hot pink hair and laughed, beaming at his very perplexed look. "I did it because it was a way to express myself, and I always wanted to do a recording anyways."

Taichi nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember." She said that same thing the lunch he proposed to Sora. He forced a smile and asked, "Does that mean you're going to make another career out of this?"

"You could do it," Yamato encouraged.

Mimi's eyes flickered with the glint of mischief, and for a moment, she almost said yes. However, there were other pursuits she would soon be committed, too, and she decided at that moment to keep it to herself. "I could, couldn't I?"

They waited for another response.

"It's just one song, you two."

Taichi challenged, "Wanna bet?"

"How much?" Mimi asked.

"If the single goes big, then you have to go on a date with Taichi. If it doesn't go anywhere, then I guess…Mimi, what do you think?"

"We'll just see what happens, okay?" The twinkle in her eyes sent shivers down their spines. The woman could go _evil_, and they would probably resent the bet if the song didn't go big.

_Flashback…_

_Yagami Taichi reluctantly ambled to the recreation center, straggling behind Sora and Yamato. Why couldn't they play soccer at the field? It wasn't that far, and besides, it was Friday. There were other ways he could spend the entire night besides listening to karaoke contests. He was only coming because he wanted to see how this girl named Mimi could be all hyped up about it. Was she as great as everyone said she was? He stumbled over the ground and he grumbled to himself._

"_Taichi, hurry up! If you don't, you'll be the one singing up there not me!" Yamato called._

_Sora turned and dragged Taichi towards the center. "Don't you wanna see how good these two can sing?"_

_Mimi, yes. Yamato, no. He smirked, but the darkness cloaked his smile._

_Yamato opened the door, and Taichi and Sora walked in to see Mimi singing like a Siren and earning whistles and calls from the other kids. She quickly shifted her gaze and saw him there, and they didn't break their eye contact. Finally, she smiled daringly and she concentrated on keeping the ears of the crowd that night._

_Flashback end._

"What's the name of the song?"

Yamato answered Taichi, "_'Why Can't I Love You Instead'._" It had been settled a long time ago that Yamato could be quite a sap at times. Of course, his fan girls absolutely adored that part of him, claiming he was just the sentimental guy.

Taichi's smile twitched at the corners. Mimi noticed and glared, "What's so funny, Taichi? It's not like the song is about you."

True, but the song was sorta' dedicated to Sora.

**--XoX—**

"Let's see…" Sora flipped through the magazines. "Miyako, what do you think? Do you think it should be fuchsia and violet or midnight blue and silver?" Sora propped herself up on her elbows, lain on the carpet floor strewn with open books and magazines for the bride-to-be. With such a carefree attitude and mien, one could mistake her for a teenager when walking in. Miyako was so happy for Sora, and opened the oven to pull out the chocolate cookies.

"You've been at it this whole morning, Sora. Help yourself to the cookies I've made." Miyako offered her the plate of chocolate goodness, and Sora looked at her with a quizzical look and laughed.

"Your cravings can be too much sometimes. I'm beginning to worry about your diet," Sora teased.

"I can't help it! One day, you'll know how it feels," Miyako retorted with a sly grin. She munched on a third cookie in one minute. With a gratified smile, she helped herself to a fourth cookie. "I'm eating for three. Ken is getting worried if being an investigator will be enough for the family."

Sora blinked, "For three? Miyako, does that mean you'll have—?"

"Twins…identical…girls…" She paused between her words to chew another cookie. "I have a right to eat for the next kids!" Miyako smiled and patted her stomach. If there was such a thing as a perfect marriage, she would nominate Ken as the perfect husband without a doubt. He was always so kind and understanding even in the times of desperation and distrust. He learned to accept things in life, and if he thought it wasn't so, he would find solace in a well-thought of compromise. "Let me see the engagement ring! I've never gotten a good look at it!"

Sora blushed and offered Miyako her left ring finger dazzling with a diamond ring. "It's _gorgeous, _Sora!"

They were interrupted by the strains of the plasma television that showed the one and only Ishida Yamato and the news of his new hit single…

"I wonder why he never told us about that…" Miyako trailed off. She was entranced just as Sora was. The news was going on and on about how the single was an international hit, especially since it was played over and over in the United States, downloaded thousands of times, and popped the question.

"_And who is Hizeki Miki? Sources say that she loves to sing, but will she set out to love the pop star himself?"_

Oh God, jealousy is a sin.

Sora's stomach turned.

Oh how jealousy is a sin even when you don't know it's your best friend/when you are already engaged to someone.

**--XoX—**

Takeru swung the beautiful girl onto his shoulder effortlessly. He could look on the scrawny side, but he and she both knew he had some muscle. Hikari protested, but he wouldn't let go. Did he really think that she would just give up butting into those four's lives? They were going to be late for the movie, he realized after glancing at her clock. Then his eyes flickered to the television and he saw Yamato's face.

"I really wonder about Yamato. Where's your phone?"

"Why?" she asked. "It's on the counter. I can reach for it—"

As she stretched out her arm for the phone, Takeru's eyes were plastered to the screen. He hadn't asked about Yamato's career, but _still_, it hurt that his older brother didn't tell him about his new song or something. And why wouldn't Yamato mention that he was dating some girl named Mimi?

Wait, no. The newscast said _Miki_.

"_Whoever Hizeki Miki is, she's got talent. Unfortunately, many are disappointed that she won't continue to sing."_

Two plus two equals four, and Mimi and Yamato came through the door. It clicked in Takeru's head. Mimi was Hizeki Miki… No, that couldn't be it… Then again, they came to the party _together…_ But then, Mimi and Taichi shared chemistry at the party…

Takeru's head swirled with the past.

_Yamato: "You don't know how much I love her, Takeru. Sora has always looked out for us…"_

_Mimi: "Now, remember to keep it a secret. We don't anyone to ruin the surprise. Taichi will be thrilled to see everyone again…"_

_Taichi: "Usually, I don't do this, Takeru, but I'll let you date my sister…"_

_Sora: "Promise me you'll protect Hikari, okay?"_

_Mimi: "No, I'm all right, Takeru. Taichi's happy with her. Everyone always knew they'd be together eventually…"_

_Koushiro: "Those two are so stubborn and are afraid of letting each other go, not knowing that they're meant for other people…"_

_Yamato: "I won't do anything reckless, Takeru. I thought _I _was the big brother here…"_

"Takeru, hello?" Hikari addressed him. She waved a hand in front of his dazed expression. He snapped out of his reverie and gave her a small smile, poking her side. "Hey, stop it! That tickles!" She laughed and hugged him dearly.

He lay there thinking, and Hikari rested on top of him. Finally, she broke the silence and asked, "Do you feel a little distant with your brother?"

Takeru calmly gripped her shoulder and said quietly, "Yeah."

"Me too," she nodded. "I thought Taichi loved Mimi even when…he liked Sora… I thought Yamato and Sora…"

"Me too," he said.

Hikari propped herself up on her forearms and implied slyly, "So what made Taichi crack last night? I've never seen him give you those looks before…"

"He snapped at Mimi."

"That's because…" she paused leaning towards his flushed face, "…he was _jealous!_ Everyone almost believed Mimi and Yamato were dating because they came together! Sora looked a little shocked, too…"

"You think they're dating?"

"No, weren't you the one who said Yamato would never love anyone besides Sora?"

"Yeah, I think they're making a mistake…"

"Now, you see it the way I do! We have to do something, Takeru! Make them realize that Taichi's destined for Mimi and Yamato's destined for Sora!"

Takeru always knew that Hikari was convinced she knew what was better for Taichi than he did, giving her "permission" to interfere with his personal life. Of course, if _he _interfered with Yamato's life, that would be invading his older brother's life and the two brothers had come to learn that they can't live each other's lives for them.

That was why he wore a rather livid face.

**--XoX—**

Sora stayed for a very late dinner, and she waved to Ken as he opened the door. Kindly, he waved back and gave his hello and other courteous questions. He kissed Miyako on the cheek and joined the table for dinner.

"Ken, did you have a hard day at work?" Miyako asked, worried.

"I was just really busy today, and I got some calls about Yamato," he chortled and grinned with a small smile. "I have to call him and tell him how some of his fan girls are getting jealous of this Hizeki Miki."

Sora felt herself blush, so she took a sip of her water to ignore it. _'I'm not jealous, just a little ticked that he didn't tell me… But it's just a song…'_ She changed the subject, "Ken, are you excited about twins?"

"I'm already the happiest father," he gave a true smile.

Miyako beamed and rubbed her round tummy. "Keiko is already thinking of names for her new siblings. She's becoming a little more precocious by the day, and she's only eight!"

"When do we mark our calendar?" Ken asked Sora.

"I don't know. I still can't decide which invitations to give out!" she exclaimed. Sora ignored the questions swirling through her mind and asked, "Ken, what do you think? Fuchsia and violet or midnight blue and silver?"

"Do you like Miyako's hair or mine?"

"Fuchsia and violet it is then!" Sora chuckled.

**--XoX—**

"_Shit," _Mimi cursed under her breath. The date would be in two hours, and she resented ever agreeing to that bet. She was just being a little flirtatious, and she was flattered about the whole date thing. Good god, she'd be dating the groom. Mimi groaned and dialed a number that started with 001.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice.

"Michael! Pick me up! Get me outta here!"

"Mimi? Is that really you? Do you have any idea what time it is over there?"

"I can't do this! Michael, I'm supposed to—"

There was a small beep on the line, and then: "Mimi, get off the phone and get changed. I know you'll be taking forever, and my hairdresser is coming back to dye your hair."

"So what's Mimi been up to?" Michael casually asked Yamato. The American was fully awake now, curious about the model, even when it was 4 A.M.

"She's going on a date with Tai." Yamato opened her bedroom door to find her frantically and scathingly panic in fury. She shot death stares worth a thousand daggers, but he just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how Princess Mimi has grown! My, my Mimi, I must say that I'm impress—"

"Shut up, Michael!"

"Yes, Princess Mimi," Yamato mocked with a smirk, "has a date tonight. She'll call you when she steals the groom." He snatched the phone from her hands and turned it off after he dropped the call with Michael.

_An hour and a half later…_

Koushiro knocked on Mimi's apartment door expectantly and looked at his watch that read 6 P.M. Taichi told him about the date and bet ordeal, and Koushiro just wanted to see everything unfold. Izumi Koushiro relished the fact that Mr. Yagami Taichi was absolutely sweating (not to mention swearing) about why he'd let this happen. He knocked again, and an English butler opened the door.

"Good evening," the butler nodded primly and bowed to Koushiro.

Motioned inside, Koushiro stuffed his hands in his pockets and entered the graceful apartment. Models always got the apartments with high ceilings and windows at the ceilings, didn't they?

Mimi tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see her in white buttoned collared shirt that was open to reveal a red tank. Her black skirt hugged her figure and swished with the slightest turn. She looked beautiful, but you could plainly see her desperate expression…

"Hey Koushiro, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nothing that would cut into your date," he replied. A smile played at his lips, he could hardly control the laughter that could erupt at any moment. Why do these two always deny it? "I brought you an umbrella. It might rain tonight." He pulled a well-sized umbrella from his trench coat.

"Hey Koushiro, I haven't seen you since a couple of days ago!" Yamato waved to him.

"I couldn't miss this," Koushiro grinned.

"I blame the guy who plotted all of this."

"It's for all our sakes if you haven't noticed."

"One day, Ishida Yamato, one day you're going to pay for all of this." Mimi's expression shifted, and Koushiro suddenly had an urge to run. He could have a right to be scared of her.

"Miss Tachikawa, Mr. Yagami has arrived. Shall I let him in?" Sam, her butler, asked.

"No, thank you, it's fine." She called to him smoothly, but not breaking eye contact with Yamato and Koushiro. Mimi finally gave them a graceful smile and spun around.

Watching her walk to the door, Koushiro cursed, _"Damn."_

Yamato finally laughed again and noticed Koushiro's glance. "Koushiro, I didn't know you'd _cuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrvvv—"_

"Stop staring at my ass, you two."

They heard her open the door and they greeted each other quietly. The door closed, and the two began their date.

Slightly reddened, Koushiro remarked, "I don't see why they just won't say it."

"They're just stubborn."

**--XoX—**

_A/N: Thank you reviewers—Jyoura Koumi, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, and Beautiful Innocence! About my updates, I felt that the last chapter I updated could easily be topped, so I wrote this chapter that I like. I can be a hopeless romantic in stories, and I like Michi! I really do enjoy this story and how it's bigger than my first fanfic Miko of the Four Gods! _

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for popping by! –Dragontune172 _


	6. Could They Ever Know By Now

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own it._

_To my readers and reviewers, thank you so much! I enjoy the story as much as you do!_

**--XoX—**

He wasn't absolutely dreading it. It was really the case of… _'Why the hell didn't I notice her sooner?' _Nonetheless, Taichi and Mimi strolled along and entered the restaurant for their date. Critics gave the nice restaurant five stars, and it was Yamato's suggestion that they go there. Despite protests, Yamato had already made reservations for the private room at the top floor. It was a hotel restaurant that had a perfect view of the mountain and the Pacific Ocean. The restaurant looked very promising, especially since Mimi's eyes sparkled by the light of the candles.

Recognizing the model from posters and magazines, the seating hostess immediately led them to the private room a lit by the candles shining presentably here and there. She promised that they would meet the manager soon, who would gladly take their orders tonight. The hostess left them admiring the scenery—tall windows that overlooked the city and stared into the full moon glimmering against the mountain and reflecting the glow against the oceans.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Mimi asked in awe.

Taichi was amazed by the beauty…but not of the scenery. "Yeah, it is…"

Her eyelids fluttered in surprise as she noticed his stares. "Tai—"

'_It's not too late?' _His eyes softened, but she convinced herself half-heartedly that was because of the dim lights. She stopped and cut herself off.

If he was meant to be with her, he would have said so.

"Thanks…" he said with his encouraging smile, "…for everything… You always were there… I'm sorry I—"

So much for perfect timing, a young man with spiky brown hair and dressed in professional clothes greeted them brightly. He grinned widely from ear to ear, and he shouted to the two:

"TAICHI! MIMI! IT'S ME, DAISUKE!"

Taichi blanched, his eyes bulging, as his younger friend jogged to the table. _'Daisuke, why did you have to come now?' _Taichi looked to Mimi, who was most likely thinking the same thing, but she still kept a smile up in greeting for an old friend.

The guy was a friend of Takeru and Hikari's generation and was certainly one of Hikari's admirers. He was the soccer captain after Taichi and looked to him as a role model. Apparently, Daisuke's carefree attitude had never worn off, still as bright as it was during his pre-teen years in fact.

Mimi stood up and hugged him dearly. "I thought you were in the U.S." She laughed as Daisuke flailed his arms animatedly, giving a rather colorful explanation about how his life was going. The noodle cart business was a success, and ramen noodle carts were common from coast to coast in the United States. But after a lot of talking with Willis, another friend whom he, Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru had known, he decided to be a manager and a junior chef at a five-star restaurant for a better resume.

"I just got here some time ago, and I think I'm getting the hang of it now."

Just then the seating hostess came in, and he widened his grin in embarrassment. Daisuke blushed and finally asked, "_So…_Yamato ran everything by me, and he wanted you to have the best of the best tonight…a three-course meal from start to finish…"

"That'll be good," Taichi said. He eyed his friend suspiciously and projected warily, "_So you're single, Daisuke? I can tell you've been waiting to _settle down"

Daisuke blushed harder, gave his simple regards, and rushed to the kitchen before another word could drop. Apparently, the seating hostess heard Taichi and watched her manager make a beeline for the clanging pots. She tilted her head and went back downstairs still a little curious.

"Who knew Daisuke could land a job as manager?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, I really think it's because of _someone _else," Taichi snickered.

She crossed her arms and propped herself forward, looking daringly into his chocolate brown eyes. "One day, Taichi," she said as her eyes flashed, "you're gonna realize how much of an idiot you can be."

Her words sent chills down his spine, and his stomach churned. _'What if I already have…?'_

**OXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXO**

"Yamato, how much do you wanna bet the next person knocking is Sora?" Koushiro asked the blonde.

Yamato snapped out of his reverie and eyed Koushiro stoically. "It's getting late. She should be going home." He tilted the soda can to his lips and took another sip of the coke while he thought about Sora's smiling face. He accepted that she was…(most likely)…happy with Taichi and they would live happily ever after. Of course, you can't help but hope…

Okay, so setting up a date from the very beginning was just an idea he played with. Never did he actually think that—

_KNOCK! KNOCK! "Mimi! It's Sora! I really, really need to talk to you!"_

Koushiro looked at Yamato and mouthed, _"You owe me money."_

Yamato nodded and jerked his head to the door, motioning Koushiro to open the door for Sora. It's not like he should do it…

Koushiro turned his back away and continued to surf the web.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! "Mimi! Are you there? I'm really sorry that I'm—"_ Yamato opened the door in mid-sentence. Why was it always _him _who had to open the door? Sora looked so…crestfallen now, seeing him there in Mimi's apartment. My God, what the hell was Koushiro thinking?

"Hey," he said. "Are you okay?"

Sora was anything, _but _okay. In fact, she came all the way from the Ichijouji's because she was feeling second thoughts about all of this. _'No, don't deny it,' _she thought. _'I was thinking about Yamato…' _There was only one person Sora could really turn to when it came to love and life—Mimi, best friend since ever. Mimi was always around for Sora to spill her guts, and right now Sora needed to talk to Mimi about the person who was standing right in front of her.

Taken back, Sora flushed and smiled weakly, "Of course I am! Is Mimi in there?"

"She's out right now. Wanna come in? Koushiro and I were just watching TV."

"Thanks, but I just needed to see if she was here. It's fine. I'll just talk to her tomorrow." Sora turned abruptly, not bothering to say good-bye. She already felt like a fool, seeing Yamato there. Sora was drowning in her thoughts of self-pity and didn't notice Koushiro and Yamato silently arguing.

She pressed the down elevator button when the blonde asked, "Do you wanna go out for a drink—or er, coffee?"

Shyly, she turned around and looked at him with a true smile. Yamato returned the smile with a goofy grin that he only saved for her. And before they knew it, they were already out of the apartment building.

Convinced they were long gone, Koushiro phoned a speed-dial number and said, "Yeah…Hikari? Yamato and Sora have just left the building."

He heard a squeal and hung up his cell with a content smile from ear-to-ear.

**--XoX—**

Hikari squealed and embraced Takeru tightly in victory: "Takeru! Yamato and Sora are going on a date!" Hikari laughed and stared into her boyfriend's sky-blue eyes. After a pause, she could see his doubt at the surface. "So what if it's not exactly a date?"

"Hikari, you're forgetting Sora and Taichi are engaged…" He pondered the outcomes and possibilities, learning against the balcony overlooking Tokyo lights. No doubt there was chemistry between Sora and Yamato but what would happen could happen by itself.

As though reading his thoughts, Hikari suggested, "Takeru! I have an idea!" There was that tone…the tone of I'm persistent, don't push it.

He stepped away from the balcony and watched her intently, clearly bracing himself for her thoughts and ideas.

"They can go on a double date!"

…Well, at least she wasn't going to say what he else he was pondering…

"No!" she said, her eyes glimmering with dancing lights, "A TRIPLE DATE!"

"Kari…" _–are you telepathic? — _"…that isn't a good idea. First of all, Taichi will always watch us. Second, he may also be jealous of Yamato because of Mimi. Third, who goes on a triple date?" Fourth, Taichi would probably ring Yamato's and Takeru's necks on the side note…no worries…

Hikari pouted, knowing he'd give in. "Don't you want your proof? Come on, Takeru!"

"Okay," he said with a sigh. He would regret this no doubt.

"Yes!"

For some reason, he knew this wouldn't go well. However, it couldn't be _that _bad… Intuition screamed otherwise.

It was too late now, and Takeru offered a weak smile, "I'll hope for the best."

**--XoX—**

Mimi looked at the dance floor and hummed to the serenades of background music. She was on a date with Taichi, and it would be unforgettable she knew from the start.

Maybe it was because it would be the only date she'd have with him.

"Are you really thinking of changing your career?" he asked, breaking her reverie.

"Yeah," she replied with a slight flush in her cheeks, "cooking will be my next pursuit."

Taichi frowned whether or not he cared for anyone to see. "Are you going to ask Daisuke for a job then?"

"Yeah, and probably Willis, too," Mimi said. "What? Do you think I'd do modeling my whole life?" She swirled her red wine by twirling the glass by its stem while her slightly frustrated eyes twinkled by the light of the candles.

"I thought you would," Taichi said. _'She already has a lot going for her… What's there to cooking?' _

'_Pig-headed Taichi always looks at it _his _way… I'll show him.' _"Taichi, modeling is very competitive. I'll get out of it when I'm still on the covers, and I'm still considered human, not some goddess or symbol of lust." Mimi didn't dare break eye contact… She was as stubborn as Taichi (if not more).

Still, he hung on his side of the scale. "What about singing?" He subconsciously twirled the tablecloth and surmised some conclusions for himself.

"Me?" Mimi doubted much to his surprise. "I can't do that. It'll seem like I'm with Yamato." Now the rush of adrenaline was coming to her cheeks, but Taichi misinterpreted that expression.

"Well, _aren't you?_" He wouldn't deny it now. So help him even if the girl would call upon eruption.

"No," Mimi hissed darkly, "I'm not."

"Then why was he at your apartment at 3 A.M.?"

"Why did you come to my apartment at 3 A.M.?"

"Answer the question, Mimi."

"You're being stubborn, Tai."

"So are you."

"He cares about me…"

"…enough to—"

"—I don't sleep with anyone," Mimi said. She finally broke from the glance to pick up her purse and stood up, ready to leave. The model, as regal as she was in spirit and in beauty, declared proudly, "I have only believed and will ever so believe that I'll only be with the guy I'd marry. Thank you, Taichi, for the dinner, but I have to go. You've insulted me, and it's best I leave."

Taichi mentally cursed, _'Damn…I shouldn't have said anything… How could I have been so stupid? Oh God, she's leaving with tears!'_

"MIMI, WAIT!"

She stopped, right in the middle of the dance floor, and looked to him as he shot up from his chair. Sincerity was the key to breaking free, and she said openly:

"I can't wait, Taichi. It's just _too late_."

**--XoX—**

Was it too late? Sora asked herself. Her lips quivered, but she was able to plaster a smile even if it meant the corners of her mouth were twitching. Yamato was so smooth about all of this, and he led her around a park touched by cherry blossoms floating in the breeze. It was breathtaking, and she could hardly speak. Thank God, he could do the talking.

"I've always thought that we'd all end up differently." He continued and pointed to the branches. "You see, Ms. Takenouchi, branches only grow if they will grow apart."

She gave a quiet laugh and caught a cherry blossom with two hands. Looking at Yamato, Sora left the delicate flower in his hands, but he blew it softly for the wind to carry it to the heavens.

"Why'd you let it go?"

"I couldn't keep it in my pocket." Yamato smoothly slipped his hands into his pocket and smiled sheepishly to himself as he quickened his pace. "I'm glad that you've found someone whom you'd spend the rest of your life with…especially if it means that you'll be happy." He halted and tilted his head to the sky, thinking, _'…even if that someone isn't me…'_

But Sora kept up with his strides, and she linked her arm with his. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"Do you think I could be a model?"

Sora gave him an incredulous look.

"I was just kidding!" Yamato grinned playfully. But after staring, he said quickly, "It would give me a chance to see you again."

She stopped and bit her bottom lip… _'Who am I to kid?' _

Yamato came to a halt and slowly lifted her chin, so her eyes met his. He was surprised to see Sora's eyes sparkling with tears of sadness. Impulsively, he brought her close to him, and she breathed in his scent. She never felt this way with Taichi before…so relaxed that she couldn't hear the city noise, but only Yamato's breathing.

"Yamato…Mimi's a good friend, isn't she?"

The blonde raised his head off her auburn hair and looked down thoughtfully. "She always has been."

"I remember…when we were still in middle school…" her breathing slowed. "…she _really, really _liked Taichi… But she said, _'Sora, would you really throw your and Taichi's happiness away for me? Use the heart God gave you!' _…I was very surprised when she said that… And I don't know what to say…"

So Sora knew all along? Yamato widened his eyes in shock. Was she kidding?

"Is this what you want?" Yamato's voice strained. "You're ready to spend your life with Taichi?"

"…I…can't…say…" _'I feel so stupid right now…' _

And the tear fell from her face, but he brushed it away softly and said, "The thing is…I love you, Sora…no matter what…"

She never felt this way before…Taichi's kisses never matched Yamato's…

**--XoX—**

How could he have been so stupid?

Taichi stayed up all night and was barely staying awake this glorious (or not so glorious) morning in his spacious office. He was ready to tear the room apart, and he could hardly pull himself together.

It was safe to admit it.

He was in love with Mimi, the one he _didn't _propose to.

'_DAMN IT!' _Taichi slammed his fist onto the desk which jolted the desk from fury.

A personal envelope fluttered to the floor. His secretary said a messenger dropped it off and that it was from his sister.

Shit, it was an invitation to resort spa, and well…it would be a triple date.

**--XoX—**


	7. What I Would and Could Not Do

"You're kidding…" he murmured into his cell phone. Readjusting the mobile, he said, "So what will happen to the companies?" A muffle slurred from the ear piece, and he responded, "No kidding…he's gonna skate on thin ice now… Yes, I'm looking at the stocks right now." The voice instigated him and struck a blow. _"Look, I don't care what you do, but if you wanted to discuss this, talk about it with him! SCREW YOUR CEO." _

Izumi Koushiro, not at all happy, clapped his phone shut. Those idiots beyond the Atlantic were shoving their achievements in his face, and then they wanted to buy some of this and that… Silently fuming, he logged off of Mimi's computer, and stood up ready to leave the apartment. With everything going on at business, it was hard to keep track of time.

The clock struck eleven o'clock, and Mimi slowly ambled in.

"Sam…wake me up at eight tomorrow morning… I have a meeting with my publicist and agent…" Her high heels clicked against the flooring, but they stopped when her eyes landed on Koushiro. Disappointment lay in her sad smile, but her voice still sang with the usual charm. "Don't you ever sleep?"

Ms. Tachikawa arrived from her date, but from the looks of it, things didn't go so well.

"Mimi, what happened?"

"Train wrecks," she said. Opening her bedroom door, Mimi stopped and rested her forehead against the door pane. A silent sigh escaped from her mouth, but she recovered and turned on the lights.

Koushiro came forward and looked directly at her. He was the same height as her, but she slouched with one arm hanging limply, the other clutching the door pane.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" A childhood memory began to play in his mind… He and Mimi sat at the edge of a lake, and she was too stubborn to say anything except stuff that made her look foolish. It was decided at that time that he would have to leave her alone at times like these.

Funny, he smiled…that was about Taichi as it is today.

She let it go and said, "Koushiro, does Taichi truly love me?"

Okay, so maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. "I can't answer that question. Why didn't you ask him yourself?"

"Taichi was being an idiot again, thinking I'd choose Yamato over him."

"Wasn't that your plan?"

"There never was a plan, _Izzy_."

He grimaced, hated being called that little nickname from back in the day. "Sam left an hour ago, and I was about to leave." Koushiro paused. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? There's something that you should know…"

"What is it?" she kept her firm voice. "As long as it's not about Taichi, then I'm fine."

"Well, it's about Taichi and Sora…and Yamato…and Takeru and Hikari…"

"What is it?"

"There's a triple date scheduled for you and Yamato, Taichi and Sora, and Takeru and Hikari."

Mimi gave a groan and went to her bedroom. She turned around and smiled at Koushiro, "Thanks Koushiro, I'll see ya'."

Koushiro acknowledged her with a nod and left.

**--XoX—**

"_Yo Taichi! Why'd Mimi leave so early?" Daisuke called from the stairs. "She said good-bye and left before I could say anything!" _

_Taichi will still dumbstruck, standing there with mouth gaping open—surely a sight Daisuke would photograph if he wasn't so concerned about Mimi. Taichi closed his mouth, and ashamed, he looked down at his coffee. _

"_She left… I insulted her, and so she left. I tried to apologize, but she didn't wanna listen. I deserve that…" Taichi trailed off. He fell into his chair, and his elbows hit the table with a thud. Taichi cradled his head while wallowing in all the self-pity he could conjure._

_He just let her go…again._

"_What'd you say to her?" Daisuke took Mimi's seat and sat Indian-style, ready to be the confidante. "Man, Taichi, you should've seen her face. I've never Mimi look so crestfallen before." He shook his head and tried to decipher Taichi's expression._

"_I asked her about her and Yamato."_

"_What about them? Are they dating?"_

"_That's what _I _wanted to know."_

"_But you two were on a date, and you ask her if she's going out with Yamato?"_

"_It just came up," Taichi said, groping for an excuse._

"_I saw chemistry between you and Mimi. But…I thought you and Sora were engaged." Daisuke was probably skating on thin ice, but this was pretty important due to circumstances._

"_Yeah," Taichi said hoarsely, "We are."_

"_So you love Mimi, but you're engaged to Sora?" _

'State the obvious, why don't cha?' _thought Taichi. "I think I know that, Daisuke. Just for the record, Mimi is the maid of honor."_

"_Dude, you have a lot of issues."_

_And here he was taking a pep talk from Daisuke…_

"_You have to decide who you're gonna marry…"_

_Was he this desperate? He wondered…_

"…_And to think: I thought you had the perfect life…"_

_Taichi weighed his options, and decided to actually listen…_

"_So who do you truly love?"_

_Stop. _WHO DO YOU TRULY LOVE?

"_Taichi, are you okay? You look like you're about to—"_

"_Am I in love with her?" Taichi stared into the glimmering candle at the center of the table. "I still never asked her about the kiss…but she never brought it up…"_

"_When did you kiss Mimi?"_

"_I took her out to dinner in New York, and she ran out of the restaurant when I told her I was gonna marry Sora."_

"_So you chased after her and kissed her…and I'm guessing—she ran away, thinking that you did that out of impulse…"_

_Taichi nodded, still hanging his head in remorse._

"_And here _I _thought I had love problems…" Daisuke gave a good-bye and he took care of the bill. "It's on the house," he added._

**--XoX—**

"I don't give a damn about their success," Taichi growled at the phone. He cracked his knuckles loud enough for the board member on the phone to hear. Did this idiot actually believe in that company's success? _Please_, Taichi scoffed.

"I've looked into our investments, and I'd rather sell it to an American—no offense to them really—than to any guy, woman, or child under Greenshork, got it?" Taichi yelled into the speakerphone. He hung up and swiveled the big chair around to face the bright noon sun.

He had played and played the conversation with Daisuke countless times now, and he felt so bad for what he did to Mimi.

Ugh, and then Hikari was requesting a _triple date_.

Sora wasn't answering the phone.

Yamato, Koushiro stated, was pretty disappointed with his behavior (as if Yamato was his mother).

Koushiro stated, _"You sure know how to mess it all up."_

"Mr. Yagami, you have a meeting with the board of directors in one hour. They're asking if they should order lunch for the meeting," said his secretary on the speakerphone.

"Cancel the meeting… I have somewhere I need to be…"

"B—but sir! The meeting was scheduled since three months ago!"

"They can make decisions for themselves. After all, they have their own opinions. Let them do what they want. I'll pick up the pieces when everything collapses." He stormed out of the building, and he went to Odaiba.

**--XoX—**

"What has gotten into you?" her agent shrieked.

"Frankly, I don't see why you wanna give it all up." Her publicist filed her nails and blew the dust off her fingers. "The public would go crazy over you being with Ishida Yamato, not to mention you being Hizeki Miki."

"I'm not with him. I don't want publicity. I'm setting up cooking classes, and the only things I need are people who _don't _get me in the public light." Mimi placed a hand on her hip and scowled.

"It's that pop star's fault, isn't it?" her agent howled.

"No, it's not his fault. I was thinking about this before I even met up with him."

"I—I can't let you do this!"

The woman was being delusional…hysteric really. Then again, how many idols would just decide to call it quits when they're at their prime?

"Kohana," the publicist addressed, "you're too protective. The girl can handle herself. Besides, I've been thinking about retirement after this."

"I'M NOT AN OLD HAG LIKE YOU!"

Mimi slammed the door as the two were at a cat fight. Well…at least it was taken care of…

An hour later, her parents called, saying that they wanted her to stay at their house for at least a night. They missed her so much and wanted to catch up on things. They would always be the sing-song parents she always had, and she needed them more than ever during these times.

She stood in front of their apartment door that read "TACHIKAWAS" in rainbow paint. Things never changed, did they?

Her mom opened the door before she knocked (as usual). "Mimi! Look at you! My girl is all grown up! It's been…four months since we last saw you!" Tears were already swelling at the corners of her eyes.

Her dad rushed to the door and shouted, "I want a hug from my little girl!"

Mimi hugged both of them and her eyes closed as a smile formed from ear to ear. She laughed at the sound of her parents' voices and followed them inside. It was a cozy apartment that would always be around. Flowers were here and pictures were there. A cake was baking in the oven.

"Is that for me?" Mimi asked heartily.

"Of course it is!" her mom replied dramatically. "I couldn't let you bake a cake! I still wish you were a teenager!"

You didn't hear that phrase every day…

"Your father and I thought that you would never get a boyfriend, but rest assured, your father knew how to say… Oh what was it, dear, that you told Mimi's admirers?"

"'I'd neuter you the day you even look in her direction!'"

"Ah yes, that was it…" her mother chimed, pretty much pleased with the memories. "So why is it I never see you on any magazines or newspapers anymore?"

"I'm quitting modeling, Mom. I wanna be a chef or a baker."

"That's a relief! Let's celebrate!" her father shouted, hurling a fist into the air. _'NO MORE TABLOIDS! NO MORE PRANK CALLS! NO MORE—'_ "Does my little girl have her eyes set on anyone?" his voice said lowly.

Her mother leaned in and her eyes entertained some thoughts. "Do we know him?" Mrs. Tachikawa's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"_Mom!" _Mimi yelped. "I'm busy with other things!"

"Oh," her mother said knowingly, "he's in a relationship!"

She blushed profusely, "Mom!"

"Don't bother hiding anything from me, dear. I always know because I'm your mother." Mrs. Tachikawa winked at her daughter and put on her oven mittens. "What's his name? I'm guessing he isn't as popular as you." She turned off the oven and pulled out the cake that gave a wonderful, warm scent.

'_Chocolate,' _Mimi thought, mouth watering. "Taichi…" she murmured as she continued to stare at the cake.

"I thought you said he's going steady with Sora." Mrs. Tachikawa gasped, "Mimi! Don't tell me you're planning on stealing him away!"

"I'd never _dream _of that, Mom! They're engaged to be married! I'm the maid of honor!"

Her mom was looked at her and was about to give a response; however, she turned to her husband sweetly and said, "Honey, could you buy some eggs for us? I'll be baking brownies with Mimi."

That was code for, as Mimi learned, I'm-going-to-talk-about-things-you-fathers-don't-like-to-or-shouldn't-hear.

"But _honey…" _he whined. "Mimi just got home!"

Mrs. Tachikawa jolted a dirty look, and in a moment the man left before Mimi could blink.

"Now where were we? Oh yes…you kissed him, didn't you?"

Mimi averted her mother's staring and wondered, _'How can she read me so well?'_

"Because I'm your mother," she responded to her thoughts. "Mimi, I think you should talk to him about this."

"I don't see why it matters. He's marrying Sora, and after the wedding, I won't have to see him often because of my new career to pursue." She bit her lip because of the confession. Couldn't there be something else to talk about?

"I want you to tell me everything that happened, and I expect you to tell me every single, itsy-bitsy, dirty, little detail."

**--XoX—**

_Ring! Ring! _"Hello?"

"Aren't you in a happy mood? Where'd you go last night? I called you last night and you weren't home. Hikari said—"

"I told her I love her, and I dropped her off at her apartment. I fell soundly asleep by the time you left your fourth message on the answering machine," Yamato said with a smile. He could die a happy man at this very moment… The previous night had been magical, and he knew that his love wasn't once-sided. Nope, not all, he mused.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone?" Takeru said, a frown in his voice. "I was trying to tell you that there's a triple date at the resort spa up in the mountains."

"What?" Yamato asked in disbelief. "Takeru, no one goes on a triple date. You call it a 'group date'."

"Same difference…what happened last night?"

"I was at Mimi's to make sure that she goes on the date with Taichi, and then Sora shows up later. I decided to take her out for some coffee, and then we had a wonderful walk in the park. I confessed my feelings, and—"

"Does Taichi know?"

"Don't know…I told her that I love her."

"Well…I'm happy for you…"

"What?"

"I'm thinking about the triple, or er—_group _date. I think that'll be a disaster."

"Why?"

"You and Mimi…me and Hikari…and Taichi and Sora…am I the only one who realizes that Taichi could—?"

"You're worrying, little bro. Taichi won't kill you for dating Hikari. I gotta go now… I'll talk you tonight." Takeru heard Yamato's phone ringing in the background. "Bye." And the line disconnected.

"Actually," Takeru said, hanging up, "I was talking about you."

**--XoX—**

She fingered her amethyst jeweled bracelet on her left wrist, thinking quietly about last night's events and unaware of bright smile her friend was growing suspicious of. Her friend was due in a week, but the husband insisted that they go to the physician to make sure everything was squared away. The physician was, of course, a good friend of hers, usually called Kido Jyou by colleagues.

"There's no problem as far as I can see. You're all set, Miyako, but I suggest you take it easy. That means get good rest and well-balanced diets. Sora has told me about the cookies again…" Jyou joked. He signed off Miyako's chart and handed it to the nurse next to him who obediently went to the nurses' station.

He gestured them to the door, and said, "If you need anything, then I'll be happy to do house calls. Good luck!"

Ken stepped forward and offered his hand. "You don't know how much I appreciate your help."

The two blue-haired men shook hands.

"It's my job to do these things—as it has _always _been. Plus, I'll never get tired of it, but the worrying is something I need to work on…" Jyou said as he fixed his glasses.

Miyako embraced Jyou and said, "Thanks Joe! One day, we'll make it up to you! Hey Sora, is there a female version of 'Jyou'?"

Sora, snapping out of her day dreams, got up and chimed, "I'll have to get back to you on that one. Do you have any lunch plans, Jyou?" _'Concentrate, Sora. How long has it been since you've seen Jyou? A couple of days are long enough! Pay attention!'_

"N—no, but I think—"

"Dr. Kido," Miyako said with a smile, "it's noon, and don't you want a break?"

In the next hour, they were at a restaurant Ken suggested and one Sora would never remember because her mind was still preoccupied with last night's occurrences. She had been preoccupied the _whole morning_, and so she forgot her cell phone entirely.

"_I'll wait, Sora. You know I will even if it will never happen…"_

"Sora! Come on! I wanna order dessert! I mean—_you'll _order dessert…" Miyako smiled, a little embarrassed and rubbed her tummy. "So, Jyou, have you found the right woman yet?"

"Too busy…residency was a pain, and now it looks like I'll be an obstetrician, too…" Jyou answered. "I've never actually delivered babies before. Miyako, are you sure you want me to do it?"

"I think it's best that you do it. Do you know anyone better?" Ken said.

"No…but I'm sure I could recommend someone who has connections," said Jyou, sliding his glasses up his nose.

"Green tea ice cream," Sora told the waitress. She brightened her smile and looked at the other three with more than what they knew.

"Sora, what time did you go to bed?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you slept late last night," Jyou stated. After saying so, he gulped down his beverage to avert his eyes.

"…and you look very happy…" Ken said, staring at his cleared plate.

Her friends eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" Sora groped for an excuse. "I was just thinking…about…a thing I'll be going to with Taichi…" She sipped her glass. "There's a group date planned. Hikari has us going to a resort spa up in the mountains."

"Oh, that sounds great! You have to take pictures!" Miyako chirped.

**--XoX—**

A hike up the mountains, led by a tour guide, it was the complete package as said on its website, in the magazine article, in the newspaper, in the brochure, and on the hotline. But nowhere did it say:

NONE SHALL PASS UNLESS HE BENDS ON ONE KNEE AND PROPOSES

Hikari nervously laughed and pretended to be oblivious of the sign that was in bright red, but the tour guide insisted:

"If no one proposes, then you can't go."

Was he joking? Hikari hoped so, but Taichi, she noticed, had had a short temper lately and began to argue—_courteously at first—_that he and his fiancée were already getting married. What was the big deal?

"Sir, there's a shrine at the summit of the mountain, and the locals won't let first-timers like you allowed unless there's a proposal. It's about the local legend…"

Takeru was leaning on one foot to another. It was easy for her to realize that he was ready to make a one-eighty and run down the mountain. She shot him a look, but he motioned to Taichi and the tour guide.

Yamato gave a remark about Taichi, and Mimi and Sora laughed quietly as the argument reached another level.

"It's either you and your party cough up a proposal or you proceed back down the mountain."

Cough up a proposal, huh? _'Yeah,' _Mimi joked, _'proposals come out like word vomit…' _

The tour guide suggested, "You look familiar. Have we met before? You and your friend there can get married, right? Hey, aren't you a celebrity or something?"

Yamato ran a hand through his hair smoothly. "I'm Ishida Yamato. Are you sure we can't go up the mountain?"

"Oh, _I see_. You and she were the ones who did the single you just made."

Sora, Takeru, and Hikari stared at Yamato, who looked to Taichi, who stared the tour guide down with a death glare.

"Celebrities do it every day. Get engaged. Put on a show—"

"THEY AREN'T PROPOSING! DAMN IT!"

"Will you marry me?"

Taichi could've sworn his heart stopped. He closed his eyes because he genuinely afraid to see Yamato on one knee, proposing to the woman he truly loves.

'_Wait. Mimi…she's the woman I truly love?'_

Yes, that's true, Yagami.

Surprised, his eyes shot open, and saw a blonde on one knee.

"Yagami Hikari, will you marry me?"

"Of course, I will!"

Oh my God, this could not get any worse. Taichi inwardly groaned, and Sora and Mimi gave their harmonious ohs-and-aws. Yamato obediently handled the camera from Mimi and snapped a picture of the newly engaged couple.

His sister, Taichi always believed, was not a woman.

**--XoX—**


	8. Wait Until It Shines

**Author's Note: **I've been busy. I do apologize. ::bows:: Yesterday was Valentine's Day, and it's like my life is confusing _Eros _with _Eris_, but I digress. Then again, my Valentine's Days are ALWAYS like that (sadly). I kneed someone. No, not in that lovey-dovey way, but…okay never mind. Don't ask. I didn't say anything.

Back to the story, I would like to take a moment to say that I am not promoting drinking and getting drunk. (There's a certain part in the story.) **_SPOILER! _**There's someone who is faking the stupid, drunken state.

**--XoX—**

'Wait. Mimi…she's the woman I truly love?'

_Yes, that's true, Yagami._

_Surprised, his eyes shot open, and saw a blonde on one knee._

"_Yagami Hikari, will you marry me?"_

"_Of course, I will!"_

_Oh my God, this could not get any worse. Taichi inwardly groaned, and Sora and Mimi gave their harmonious ohs-and-aws. Yamato obediently handled the camera from Mimi and snapped a picture of the newly engaged couple._

_His sister, Taichi always believed, was not a woman._

He groaned as the memory played again in his mind's eye—each time more painful than the last. Maybe he should find a life consultant…there was such a thing as a life consultant, right? His sister, his gosh-darn younger sister, was getting married. She was engaged to Takaishi Takeru. But she's not ready to be married. _She wasn't a woman. _Giving another exasperated sigh, he concentrated on his shot.

Yagami Taichi was practicing archery, a fine art if your focus wasn't too shabby. He always loved to shoot arrows at a target ever since summer camp. There was a matter of wondering who the target was. Nevertheless, he needed good aiming…in some way he could be in control.

Alas, he finally accepted that he was in love with Mimi. But here were the kickers:

If he and his friends did not cooperate with the tour guide, then the tour guide—that manipulative jerk he was—would call the tabloids and Hizeki Miki's identity would be revealed. Plus, those same tabloids would probably celebrate and declare Tachikawa and Ishida as a couple.

He needed to monitor the goings-on for his dear, little sister, who was not a woman—never will be and never shall. Hikari, he concluded, was too young to get married…

His parents would call soon and rejoice now that both their kids were engaged. He wanted to avoid them and their call because he wasn't in love with his fiancée.

Sora…what would he ever tell her? "I'm sorry, but I love your best friend," he'd say, "Friends to the end?" Yeah, he was sure it wasn't that simple. _Undoubtedly, _Yamato would probably give him another hook for breaking Sora's heart. God, he still had that stupid bruise.

Last but foremost, he was afraid.

Yes, Yagami Taichi, the courageous one, was afraid to be sincere.

**--XoX—**

_Ring! Ring!_

Someone was calling the Ichijouji's residence, but no one was answering… The caller had dialed the number three times now…

_Ring! Ring!_

No answer…the call would be forwarded to the answering machine.

"_You have reached the Ichijouji's, but we aren't home right now. Miyako is going to the delivery room and is delivering a baby when you hear this message… Don't ask how I'm doing this—"_

_A muffle was heard in the background and then Miyako shrieked, "KEN ICHIJOUJI, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" _

"—_so you can dial us on the cell phones although they might not let us use—"_

"_KEN!"_

_Another shuffle was heard, and then a innocent voice said, "They won't let us use the cell phones because of the frequencies, so if you wanna reach us, you can find us in the Odaiba Central Hospital! I'll be a big sister now!"_

A close friend of the Ichijouji's gave their message: _"Hey guys! It's Hikari! Oh, I can't believe the twins are on the way now! I'll make this quick though… I'M GETTING MARRIED! TAKERU AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED! We'll see you when we get back from our trip! I can't wait to see the—"_

The message ended abruptly, for the answering machine was worn out from the call-back message. At least, it got the gist of the caller's message.

**--XoX—**

"You what…?" asked Takeru, perplexed.

His fiancée had such a decisive mind that was probably worth worrying about. Having called everyone's parents, she was well on her way to preparing another joyous and beautiful engagement party—this time for herself. Of course, Takeru was still worried about Taichi's thoughts about this, especially since…it was quite clear now: Taichi and Sora would not last.

That much was certain, especially because some pop star was singing in his sleep. Ironically, he could not sing in his sleep.

Sora was growing happier and happier as time passed, as if Valentine's Day and Christmas collided. Taichi, however, was sinking deeper and deeper into grouchiness and despair.

"Hikari, have you been looking out for your brother?"

"Mmhmm," she answered. She twirled around and sat on the stone bench that stood next to the water amid the Japanese gardens. The lady laughed with a melody and remarked with equal charm, "I think _your _brother should talk to _my _brother because _your _brother knows _my _brother and—"

The blonde placed a finger to hush her. "How do we know Taichi won't punch Yamato?"

"That, Mr. Takaishi, is why I've scheduled an appointment for Mimi, Sora, and me. Since there are a couple of engagements now, they're letting us use the hot springs for free. You and Taichi and Yamato can do whatever you like…" Hikari glowed with another grin. "But first—we have to find Mimi!" She jumped up, but he gently clasped her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

Surprised, she stepped back, a light flush rushing to her cheeks.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Takeru…" she whined.

Silence stopped her, and she finally agreed, "All right, I'll stay with you."

Takeru got up and looked at her with all the love in his heart. "No more scheming—at _least _until the end of the week…" he said sternly, "…got it?"

She nodded, but the corners of her mouth twitched until she burst into laughter and hooked her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek…for all the love in the world.

**--XoX—**

She tucked her auburn hair behind an ear and hummed to a tune she never really knew…a song she never fully learned…a melody so beautiful she could feel the rush of adrenaline beating in her heart. She bathed in the warm sunlight as its rays lit the golden hues of her red hair. Abruptly, she laughed to herself and twirled to the rhythm of the music stuck inside her head.

Who was she thinking about? It was simple: Ishida Yamato.

No fan girl of his would love him as much as she did. They would never know how his eyes could dance whenever they see something so beautiful. No fan girl of Yamato would ever see how wonderful a person he truly is.

And yet…she wondered why she felt so confused.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Mimi asked, pacing towards her friend. She pulled her sunglasses back atop her head. Her eyes sparkled with sharpness and the genuineness that only Mimi would ever hold. "I've never seen you this giddy before…" The girl paused and twirled a strand of chestnut hair. "In fact, I haven't seen you this happy for…I don't know how long…"

Feeling the glances of suspicion, Sora piped up, "It's nothing!" She offered a smile, but it was a flat-out blissful smile.

Mimi winked and gave her friend a playful grin. "I've known you for too long."

"W—what do you mean?" Sora raised her hands in defense. "What are you giving me that look for?"

Mimi shrugged her shoulders innocently and said, "I understand. You'll tell me _later_." She turned to the side and watched the second hand tick on her wristwatch: _1…2…3…4…_

"Uh…Mimi…?" Sora asked. "I…don't think…I—"

_Ring! Ring!_ Mimi's cell phone went off. She automatically flipped it open said, "Hello?"

Sora kicked her shoes against the gravel, still thinking about what she was supposed to say…

"_Mimi! Is that you? God, your voice is so beautiful even in the blasted music!"_

Her shoe separated the stones and sifted through more gravel as her mind was looking for a way out of this predicament.

Was he drunk? Mimi shrieked, "Michael! Where the heck are you?"

Club music covered the other side of the line, and Michael piped up, _"L.A., BABY!"_

"Michael, you have a shooting tomorrow morning! Wait, what time is overseas?"

"_It's…uh…I can't…" _Loud music filled the silence followed by a few muffles… In the background, Michael was asking the bartender behind a counter what the time was… _"…This moron says it's like…two past two or something… What are you up to, gorgeous?"_

"Michael! Get out of there this instant!"

"_Aw, come on…I've been here for ten minutes…"_

"Michael!"

"_I'm just playing, Mimi… I didn't mean to scare you." _Michael cleared his throat, and continued, _"I was just experimenting with voices that we'll be rehearsing tomorrow. I'm at a birthday party, but I'm leaving now."_

"You had me going there. So are you cast as some drunkard?"

"_No," _he laughed, _"you'll have to wait and see. How goes everything in Japan? Have you stolen the groom yet?"_

Sora stopped and she paused. The smile slowly faded, and her heart twisted and turned. Impulsively, her head shot up and eyes focused to Mimi. The words floated in the air and threw Sora off.

"Sora…" Mimi said.

"Why did you—?" Sora started, but she had no words to express. Suddenly, she laughed and said, "Do you wanna know what's funny?"

Mimi snapped her cell phone shut and listened intently.

"…I…love Taichi…but the thing is…I don't…" Sora confessed. "…Did you know that Yamato and I kissed?"

Mimi shook her head.

"We did… I went to your apartment, and I found Yamato. The funny thing was I was trying _desperately _to avoid him, and then I find _him _answering your door. Isn't that funny?"

"Sora…" Mimi started again.

"I wondered why he was at your apartment… Nonetheless, we had coffee and we went to the park nearby…and we kissed…"

Mimi bit her lip and glanced down… How could she tell Sora that she loved Taichi?

"I'm sorry that I wasn't honest and that I haven't confided in you… I didn't know what to say…"

"Sora, don't say sorry."

"Right, I'll just say it here and now: I wish you could've told me that you still had feelings for Taichi."

"I didn't want to accept it. I don't think—"

"You don't think he loves you, Mimi?" Sora looked at her friend in little doubt. "Yeah, it doesn't take much for someone blind to realize it…"

Mimi gulped, choked with tears.

"But I can't break the engagement."

**--XoX—**

He shot another arrow and it hit the tree behind the target point, missing badly. It was the worst shot, and Taichi knew it.

"Man, I'd hate to see what you could do when you're actually paying attention," Yamato said smoothly.

"It's not like it matters."

"To you it obviously doesn't."

"I don't care. I can't kill it."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you what happened on yours and Mimi's date. Did something go wrong? I talked to Koushiro…"

"Koushiro practically knows everything."

"It doesn't take a genius to know what's in front of you."

Yamato fixed an arrow onto a bow before he said, "She loves you, but apparently you don't deserve her."

At that, he shot the arrow, directly hitting the target.

He left his idiotic friend wondering. When would Taichi learn? Then again, he wondered what was thicker—the hair or the skull. _'Jeez, what could get worse?'_

In the next hour, Yamato found himself face to face with both his parents, who were divorced and had been since Takeru was small. His parents were proud of their sons, and they felt as though they couldn't have anything less. Still, it was hard to face them when they were together. He could sense the slight tension between the two of them; however, that matter was silent.

"Hey Mom," he said with a solemn nod, "and Dad."

Mr. Ishida ruffled his son's hair. "I hear your brother has recently got engaged."

"Where is Takeru, Yamato?" asked Ms. Takaishi. She was the type of mother to worry about her sons. One could tell by the wrinkles that pulled whenever she smiled. Her gray hairs were tucked behind her ear. Her stance was passive, but in the motherly type of way. "I've wanted to see him in the past week now. I always knew Hikari was the one for him."

"What about you, Yamato?" asked his father.

'_Don't make them worry.' _"I'm pretty set on my career…"

He led them to the lobby of the resort and text messaged Takeru quickly.

What the heck was going on?

"Yamato!" called a bright voice.

Another voice echoed through the lobby: "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Mimi!" called Mrs. Tachikawa.

Yamato's eyes were popping out of his head now… It was apparent that someone—most likely Hikari—called all the parents together.

He watched Mrs. Tachikawa embrace Mimi in the expression of bliss, but if one was paying attention, you would see that her mother was telling her something…

Maybe it was just some stuff, he concluded.

God only knows what would happen if…

Sora's father and mother entered the lobby as well followed by Hikari and Taichi's parents.

Inwardly groaning, Yamato shoved one hand in his pocket and the other running through his hair.

**--XoX—**

_FLASHBACK_

_The rush of adrenaline sent a blush to her face, and her heartbeat quickened by the moments passing. She never felt this before in the room, let alone in her whole life. A presence entered the room, and she understood that she may never fully understand what it was._

_And neither would he._

_He entered in the refrain of her song, and she almost forgot about her song._

_What was so different about him?_

_It took all her might to break eye contact, and she won the karaoke contest because Yamato was too late and she was just too good._

_After the congratulations, she slipped out of the recreation center and sat on the deck for the canoes. She pulled her scrunchie out of her hair and let the waves of curls fall over her back. The cool, night air brushed her skirt up her thigh, and she automatically kept the fabric down._

_Koushiro said behind her, "You know, you've been acting a little weird."_

"_It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Talk about what?" asked Koushiro._

"_I don't want to talk, Koushiro."_

_His footsteps creaked against the wood and stopped once he reached the end. _

"_If you don't want to talk, then I'll tell Taichi that you're too tired."_

_If her head turned any faster, she would've snapped her neck._

"_Mimi, didn't you say you didn't want to talk?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well?" asked Koushiro._

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

**--XoX—**

They came face to face with one another, but neither said a word.

Each could see that they didn't love each other in that special way.

Finally, coming forward, Taichi said:

"Sora and I aren't getting married."

She agreed, and that was that.


	9. It's All Good

Okay, so it would take a whole lot to explain my life to you… The guy I'm in love with has broken the engagement off with my best friend. Now, I have waiting for _years _for him to realize that I love him; and seeing him break it off with Sora…

I'm just speechless. This has been a strange day…

My heart is beating wildly…my stomach is turning… I can hardly breathe…  
**--XoX—**

'_I have no words for today.' _Ishida Yamato sat beside Takeru, both silent from the recent events, on a wooden bench at the deck that overlooked the waters lit enchantingly by the sunset. Crossing his arms, Yamato put his right ankle perpendicular to his knee as he contemplated what happened that day. He beat the back of his head against the wall behind him.

'_Whoever said life was simple…was deathly wrong.'_

"What's your plan?"

Yamato closed his eyes, faking sleep. He would pretend that these things wouldn't happen. Ignoring Takeru couldn't hurt…for now.

"Oh…hey Sora," Takeru said.

Yamato fluttered his eyes open and looked for the redhead…who wasn't there.

Takeru laughed and said, "Sora was here a second ago…"

Yamato shot him a glare and Takeru continued to laugh.

"What's your plan?" Takeru asked again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yamato…"

Unexpectedly, Mrs. Tachikawa sauntered out of the building and let the breeze draw her to the railing that looked out over the waters. Her hands gripped the railing as forged a smile. Seeing as she can't fool herself, she turned her back to the sunset and leaned against the railing with an impatient sigh. She lifted her head up and jumped slightly. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you two were out here…"

"It's fine," Yamato said with a slight smile. He smoothly stood up, slipping his hands into his pockets. He avoided another question from Takeru.

"Mimi was in a bit of shock… I must admit—you were pretty quick to catch her from fainting," she remarked. "She's just fallen asleep… Taichi and Sora were kind of worried. They were looking for you, Yamato."

She would never oblivious to the goings-on, concluded Takeru. He could clearly see the twinkle in her eyes, brought out by the late afternoon. Mrs. Tachikawa was one who could spot love from a mile away.

"I must get going… I'm starting to get hungry. If you two want to eat anything, you can join us at the restaurant around here." Mrs. Tachikawa bobbed her head at Takeru as a sign of acknowledgement. She turned and entered the resort again, but stopped and said, "By the way…she's waiting for you…"

She left the scene as though she was never there. Yamato kept quiet until he admitted to himself, "I know."

"What are you going to do?"

Gulping, he said, "You'll have to find out." _'God, I don't have a plan.'_

**--XoX—**

"Sora!" said Mrs. Takenouchi. "Sora dear, what happened?" She knelt down beside Sora who was sobbing quietly to herself. Sora's tears dripped to her forearms and spilled onto her linen skirt. Finally the sobs got her control. Sora rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Why was she crying?

_What happened?_

She was afraid…she was deathly afraid of being alone… The engagement was like an assurance that she wouldn't be alone.

Would Yamato still love her?

At the sound of the news, he was there to catch Mimi…the one everyone cared about. Because of her fainting spell, no one questioned what broke the engagement…

"Mom…I…don't know what to do…"

"It's alright… It's alright…"

"What will Yamato think now?"

"What about him?" asked Mrs. Takenouchi.

"I love him, Mom." She then explained how Taichi and she got engaged; how doubtful she was about the engagement; how she realized her feelings for Yamato; and why she was crying. Her mother nodded, understanding the tense situation.

"You have to talk with Mimi."

Another tear rolled down her cheek, and she sniffled again. "I know, I know, Mom." Her hands twisted the hem of her skirt as she continued to sob. "I don't know what to say to her… I told her that I couldn't break the engagement…"

"Sora, honey, that doesn't matter. The engagement is in the past. Think about what _you _want and what Mimi wants…"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Sora agreed with a nod. She stood up and collapsed onto the bed. "…but I'll have to do that later…I'm really exhausted…"

Understanding, her mother left and shut her daughter's door.

What was to Ishida Yamato?

**--XoX—**

"Taichi!" she called. "Where are you going?" Hikari followed her brother who was currently fast-pacing up the mountain. He hadn't really said a word to her, neither acknowledged her presence. She was concerned no doubt, and the fact that he would hardly tell her squat bothered her. _"Kari, promise me you'll tell me everything okay? And I'll do the same for you."_

"YAGAMI TAICHI, YOU PROMISED YOU'D TELL ME EVERYTHING! YOU JERK!"

He stopped and let go of the fists turned white. Slowly he turned and saw Hikari furious her knuckles white and her fists soon to bleed, her nails digging into her skin. She was shaking and she couldn't let go now… It had slowly built up, and she had just begun to explode.

"WHY DON'T YOU WANNA BE HAPPY? CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU? WHY AREN'T YOU BY HER SIDE?"

Speechless, he left his jaw hanging open. Taichi had no words to say, his throat dry and mouth empty for once. He stiffened and his gaze finally matched up to her intent, and he closed his mouth.

"YOU PATRONIZE ME LIKE I'M STILL FOUR. I DON'T CARE, TAICHI! WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE AN ADULT! GROW UP, TAICHI! _GROW UP!_"

It struck him…those words…_Grow up, Taichi!_

_Flashback_

_He had been afraid to confront her, and so they never talked. They never did, but the fact that she had barely said anything to him confused him. There were a lot of girls who could walk up to him and share a striking conversation…mostly because they liked him. But Mimi was different…very, _very _different as he learned…_

_She was very prissy, but she had dignity. She was loud, but she held her ground and strong argument. She held her opinion, but she was still open-minded._

_Mimi befriended Sora, and it was like they were best friends all of a sudden._

_After another soccer game, Mimi would hang with Sora by taking a walk around the camp. Yamato would try to eavesdrop, but Sora would push him away with a laugh._

_Taichi's brown eyes lingered to her gaze… She smiled and mouthed, 'Hey!' A slight blush rose to her cheeks and she laughed melodiously…her laugh carried to his ears._

_Sora motioned him over, and he shuffled his way to them._

"_Taichi, do you like anyone?" Sora asked with a bright smile._

"_Hey Taichi," Mimi greeted._

"_Hey…I…why?" stammered Taichi._

"_Well, do you?" Sora asked expectantly._

"_Uh…a lot of girls like me…so I haven't decided…"_

_Mimi's smile pulled to a frown and Sora rolled her eyes with an all-knowing smile._

"_Grow up, Taichi! Just grow up."_

_Flashback ends_

"I love her. I don't know how to tell her. I feel stupid for even proposing to Sora when I knew I didn't really love her that way. I've been an idiot for the past weeks, and Mimi probably hates me."

"Since when was all this about you?" asked Hikari, following him up the concrete steps. They lingered on the trail to the shrine, not knowing that a Miko stood waiting for them. Hikari stopped for only a moment, but then hopped up the steps after Taichi.

Finally reaching the top of forty-odd steps, she witnessed Taichi bowing to the Miko, who smiled and said, "Something troubles you… Come back when the incense is ready… Bring your friends…"

Her raven hair wisped against her face when she said, "…You want to know about you and your fiancée, don't you?" The innocence dwelt in her eyes, and Hikari nodded in response to the Miko.

"Be here in one hour."

**--XoX—**

Her clock read eight o'clock, and the stars were twinkling brightly in the night sky as proof of nightfall. She rolled out of bed and sighed as she gathered her chestnut hair into a ponytail. It seemed like she slept through a day—early afternoon seemed _surreal_. A bittersweet smile crept up her face, but faded when she thought about Sora. Distressed, she glanced at her cell phone, tempted to call Koushiro or Michael. Maybe they would have something to say, right? She shook her head. This was _her problem_, and they had already given her enough push.

She didn't bother to fix her wrinkled clothing. That was the least of her worries. Sora was the only one that mattered.

Her hand grasped the door knob, but a sudden knock startled her. She finally smiled after a single breath and opened her door.

"You just woke up?"

"Yeah…I'm still a little drowsy… How are you?"

Her best friend tucked a strand of hair behind the air and nodded with a faint smile. "I'm…okay… I came to—"

"—apologize?" asked Mimi. She shook her head explaining, "You don't need to."

"It's just that we were so close… I just couldn't…and Yamato… I have no clue what to do… I really screwed up, didn't I?" asked Sora. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze to her flip-flops. "Mimi…I came to tell you that I won't be in the way of you and Taichi anymore… I'm glad…you were there for Yamato, too. I really appreciate that."

Mimi just grinned and said, "You know what? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about! I'm just happy you realize you love Yamato!"

"Mimi…" started Sora, "…Mimi, aren't you going to tell Taichi anything?"

"Nope," Mimi said, shaking her head, "he obviously has no feelings for me, am I right? I mean he proposed to someone else!"

Before Sora could object, Taichi's little sister ran through the halls with a bright smile. Those smiles, one could suspect, brightened for some certain reasons. She yelled, "Hey! Come on! I've been looking all over for you two! Let's go to the shrine! The guys are already heading up there!"

Hikari motioned them to follow, and so Mimi paced forward without a second thought with Sora straggling behind in confusion.

They entered the elevator as the elevator music filled the silence. And in another instant, Hikari said, "Guys, don't leave me out! I wanna know really, _really _badly!"

"There's nothing to say," Mimi said, mindlessly staring at the elevator buttons.

"Mimi, don't you love Taichi?" asked Sora.

"I think people can hear what we're saying on the different floors."

"What do you mean you don't love Taichi?" Hikari asked, horrified.

_DING! _The elevator doors revealed Ms. Takaishi and Mrs. Takenouchi. Mimi held the doors open as Sora and Hikari filed out.

"Mimi, are you all better now?" asked Ms. Takaishi.

Mimi strained a smile. Only Sora and Hikari could plainly see it was a less than Mimi smile. She wasn't being herself. Why was that?

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you for asking."

Mrs. Takenouchi chided lightly, "Sora, where are all of you going?"

"To the shrine," chirped Hikari.

"Oh yes," nodded Mrs. Takenouchi. "Have fun now. Don't forget to eat dinner."

The three girls nodded and proceeded to the shrine. The resort was a mile away from the shrine that was up the rocky trail and up the thirty odd steps.

It was at the bottom of the shrine steps that Mimi wondered, _'Why should I love him?'_

"Come on," Hikari said. She took Mimi's hand and directed her to the shrine. Sora was already half-way, but waited for them to catch up.

Taichi was waiting at the top. Yamato and Takeru were already inside.

**--XoX—**

Koushiro called Michael up that same day, thinking about Mimi and Taichi as well as their love as hard as stone.

It was like they were denying they were meant for each other.

"_Maybe they don't want to be together yet," _Michael said over the phone.

"How can they not want to be together? That's just not them."

"_They can't accept themselves yet…Give it time…"_

"One more screw-up…and I'm pulling the plug…"

"_Yeah, I know…I'll just have to sweep her off her feet."_

"This is serious, Michael. Did you get that application from Willis?"

"_Yeah, I'm looking at it right now."_

"Okay, so that's that. If they can't see it, then they will never accept that they're made for each other."

"_Someone's made up their mind… You knew Mimi the longest, didn't you?"_

"Yeah…thanks for looking after her in the United States…"

"_No problem—how can both of them be so stubborn? Both changed for the better and because of each other?"_

"I have her booked next week… She'll leave Japan."

"_All right—it's your call. Bye."_

"Bye."

**--XoX—**

It was a simple ritual that went through the generations, involving a crystal vase held by a couple. One drops the vase, and if the other—blind-folded—catches it without fail, the two are destined for each other. If not…well, one can grasp the concept. Depending on how well the second person catches the vase shows how well the bond could last.

Hikari and Takeru went first. Takeru caught it effortlessly…

They were perfect for each other, but it wasn't like they needed evidence. The Miko of the shrine nodded with another all-knowing smile.

Yamato led Sora for the ritual. Blind-folded, Sora caught it—_almost barely…_ And when she caught it, he kissed her softly.

Taichi looked down, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He fiddled with his handcuffs, but then his eyes changed. He smiled…and lifted his head and met Mimi's brown eyes.

"Ready, Taichi?"

He nodded with a smile. He took the blindfold from Sora, but the Miko insisted that Mimi wear the blindfold. Consenting, Mimi folded the cloth over her eyes.

Not a moment too soon, Taichi dropped the slender vase…

…

…

…she caught it, the mouth of the vase peeking out of her grasp…

…It was a sign that their love could falter…

Mimi lifted the blindfold and stared at her grip. She was silent and showed no emotion until a warm hand took her shoulder and someone's lips pressed against her own…

"_I'm sorry," _Mimi whispered. She ran out of the shrine in a hurry, leaving Taichi behind and the rest.

By the time, he ran faster than antelope media reporters bombarded him asking him about the former supermodel.

One finally asked, "Is it true Tachikawa Mimi and Ishida Yamato are dating?"

"No," said Taichi. He pushed past the reporters…

He wouldn't let her get away…

"_I love you, Taichi, you dolt." _

…

_He saw her there out of the corner of his eye…She was watching him propose… She was so brave… And her standing there…it gave him reason to propose to Sora…_

…

_Sora replied, "That's Mimi. She's pretty. Hey, Taichi, do you like her?"_

"_No," Taichi flushed, "I was just curious about her."_

…

_He was not in love with Mimi, end of story._

"_I am not in denial. I never was."_

"_So you admit it then?"_

…

_She quickly shifted her gaze and saw him there, and they didn't break their eye contact. Finally, she smiled daringly and she concentrated on keeping the ears of the crowd that night._

…

"_I can't wait, Taichi. It's just too late."_

…

"_Celebrities do it every day. Get engaged. Put on a show—"_

"_THEY AREN'T PROPOSING! DAMN IT!"_

…

_Yamato fixed an arrow onto a bow before he said, "She loves you, but apparently you don't deserve her." _

…

'_They're right!' _Taichi thought. _'I don't deserve her!'_

He stopped…what now?


	10. Love Indefinite

"So that's it?" asked the blonde. His blue eyes wavered with concern and worry for his friend, who only responded with short smiles, revealing that she could keep up the charade of denial.

Her eyes dazzled with mixed and passionate emotions. However honestly true, her mind was already made up. She pursed her lips and nodded in response to his repeated questions, and never did she break away from eye contact.

Was this honestly it?

The dry winds pushed her inside the jet plane, and Mimi followed Michael to the passenger area. Finding her usual seat, she plopped down and immediately fell into deep slumber.

'_Such a shame,' _thought Michael. He laid a blanket over his friend and shook his head helplessly.

Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa sent their daughter off. Her determined mind persisted that she didn't need to give good-byes to her friends. Sadly, no one could make her stay in Japan…not even Sora.

Mimi had plans now, plans that Koushiro had previously laid out. The guy was disappointed that everything wouldn't work out. But Michael could see that even Koushiro was hurt.

Willis was transferred to the Ritz Hotel in Florida. As agreed with Koushiro, the hotel manager faxed an application for a job. She could be the baker at the restaurant although she would have to be in disguise. It wasn't often an ex-supermodel would become a baker…

Oh dear, this was another turn in Mimi's fickle life.

Michael jumped into the cockpit and got ready for take-off. _'Mimi, if only you knew how many guys would fall for you…'_ thought Michael.

**--XoX—**

"Dude, you're leaving, too?" asked Yamato as he ran a hand through his hair. Taichi screwed things up (as usual), and Taichi would have to fix the things up (as usual). That said Taichi would look for Mimi, who was not answering her phone, taking any messages, and left no trace of where she was going. Sam, her butler, would work for her parents, but still received a salary from her.

Miyako, Sora, and Hikari had also called her a myriad of times, but they couldn't get a hold of her. It was apparent to everyone that she just left Japan…not coming back.

She may not be coming back.

"Taichi, are you even listening to me?"

Blinking rapidly from his state of reverie, he asked, "Huh? What?"

"You don't have an attention span."

"I should go…"

"You need a plan, Taichi. You can't just look around the world for her."

"I've screwed up, and I'll tell her the truth."

"You'll need to do more than that."

Taichi stayed silent for a minute and continued packing—or stuffing—his things into his baggage. In another minute, his fists clutched the sides of the open briefcase. He couldn't live without her.

He just couldn't.

Grunting, he ruffled his brown hair. His phone rang, and he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Taichi dear, you can't leave yet. Your dad and I have something to tell you."_

"Okay Mom…I'll be down there with my bags…I'm leaving afterwards…"

"_Okay…see you in a few…"_

Taichi dropped to the bed and sighed in impatience. He took a pillow and smothered it against his face. His fingers curled against the fabric, and he again wallowed in his self-pity. He could list his mistakes, but there were too many. He could count his flaws, but even those he couldn't keep track of now.

"Let me know if you're desperate—er, the most desperate state… Sora and I can help you out. See ya, dude." Yamato turned and made his exit with a wave.

"See ya."

**--XoX—**

"We just came to say good-bye. Oh, I wish we could've stayed, but it seems we have some things to take care of. I do hope that Mimi's abrupt departure—"

Ms. Takaishi shook her head and folded her hands that hung limply. She smiled to Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa and bowed her head, saying, "You needn't worry so much. I think we'll see each other soon. Am I correct? Hikari and Takeru would want Mimi to be at the wedding, you know."

Mrs. Tachikawa looked at her husband, but then burst into excitement: "Oh I just love weddings! They were always those wonderful celebrations that always held the promise of love and happiness! If Mimi misses it, _which I'm sure she wouldn't_, she would miss out on so much!" She twirled about and clasped her hands. "Oh, I do hope she marries Taichi!"

Mr. Tachikawa rubbed the back of his head and smiled as if to say, _'Dear, isn't that a bit too much?' _

The lobby still had the rush of reporters, so her outburst was none too far (supposedly). They were still buzzing about Ishida Yamato and the rumored affair with Hizeki Miki who turned out to be Tachikawa Mimi, who fled the scene. Now, the paparazzi were trying desperately to get a picture of Ishida Yamato and Takenouchi Sora, for word had spread that the two were going to get married.

"Married?" asked Mr. Ishida.

"Yeah, Dad, I asked her this morning."

"Both of my sons are gonna get married…"

"Dad, are you feeling okay? You don't let so good…"

"I never said that I wasn't…"

The news of wedding bells had taken the extremes for Yamato and Takeru's parents. Ms. Takaishi was happy, smiling every moment she could breathe. Mr. Ishida looked as though he were to collapse. The paparazzi were doing nothing to ease the stress, and the popularity of Yamato was another stress factor. Ms. Takaishi was only proud of both her sons, and she was open to having two daughters, both nice and affectionate.

The paparazzi would've taken more pictures, and the hotel manager called security right away.

Yamato and Sora were well on their way to getting married, but what would happen to Mimi and Taichi?

**--XoX—**

"Mimi, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Well…" Willis rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating to actually hire an ex-supermodel and a friend for that matter. He was a good friend of Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, and Daisuke, a friend of the generation after Mimi's time. Naturally, she would find it in her strength to badger Willis to give her the job.

She leaned forward and un-crossed her legs. Mimi said in a low voice, "Willis, give me the job. What have you got to lose?"

"Mimi, I don't think this is a good idea. I've heard from overseas…"

"That isn't up for discussion, Willis." His blue eyes shone with some guilt of bringing up the tense subject. He folded his hands together, fingers laced and gripping his skin for some ground to back him up. The woman was downright scary.

She had, once again, changed her appearance to the point where he couldn't recognize her at the airport. He was baffled to find a lady of platinum blonde hair with red streaks in her hair and hazel eyes. What in the world was Mimi thinking?

…though it still suited her…

…Still, he was afraid of her… Was that why they just signed an agreement?

"_NOOOO!" _yelped Willis.

"Yup, thanks Willis! See ya!" waved Mimi. She was out the door before he could utter another word. The door clicked shut and he rested his forehead on his arms spread across his desk. He could smell her perfume still.

It was very Mimi.

He immediately dialed a number overseas and when a man picked up the phone, Willis screeched, _"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"_

Mimi could hear Willis yell at someone who arranged their meeting. It was probably Koushiro, Michael, or Daisuke. Either way, none of those men would budge. She laughed pleasantly and began to adapt to her new way of life.

…At least she could forget about him…at least for a while…

**--XoX—**

"I had no idea what I was doing—"

"Oh come on, Jyou, you did a good job—"

"—considering that Miyako was threatening my life…" mumbled Ken. His right hand rubbed his wife's shoulder that supported Riko, who slept softly like her sister. The younger twin was Anko, sleeping in Keiko's arms. Ken held the serene smile across his face. His blue eyes were extraordinarily tired but they still glistened.

Miyako's hair was pushed into a messy bun, and her round glasses occasionally slipped down her nose. Ken would gently push the glasses up and laugh, and she would respond by sticking out her tongue.

The door slowly opened, and Hikari's and Takeru's heads popped out in unison.

"Can we come in?" whispered Hikari eagerly.

"Hikari insisted that we come as soon as possible…" said Takeru.

Jyou gestured them to come in and touched his lips with his index finger, indicating them to be really quiet. He was surprised to find Yamato, Sora, and the parents waiting outside waving in all their excitement. Wearing a tired smile, Jyou hurried outside and began to chat with old friends.

"Where's Taichi?" asked Ken.

"…Sorry he couldn't come…" said Hikari, fidgeting nervously, "…he's looking for Mimi…"

"What happened?" asked Miyako. "Is there anything we can do?" She jerked forward and almost forgot Riko sleeping in her arms. She leaned back and waited for Hikari to answer.

"Miyako, Sora and Taichi aren't engaged anymore…"

"They aren't?"

"_Shhh!" _said Keiko to her mother.

"What happened?" whispered Miyako loudly. "Is Sora alright?"

"Yamato and Sora are engaged. Taichi and Sora broke their engagement when we were up in the resort in the mountains… Yamato and Sora realized they loved each other, but Mimi—" explained Takeru until he was cut off.

"—Miyako, relax… You might wake up the babies…" Ken said, trying to be calm. His serene smile strained to a nervous one…

"—and what happened to Mimi?"

Hikari asked Keiko quietly, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," piped Keiko. She gave Anko to Hikari sweetly and kissed her baby sister on the forehead. As Hikari held the baby to her chest, Keiko continued to listen to the adults' conversation.

Her eyes followed the flow of conversation.

All eyes were focused on Takeru, who seemed to feel smaller under the pressure. "Well—uh—Mimi ran off, denying that she didn't love Taichi, but Taichi realizing that he loved her so much went looking for her because she hasn't returned any of our calls and I don't think she wants to come back to Japan." He took a breath. "In the meantime, Yamato and Sora have announced their engagement and are trying to get the paparazzi off Mimi's trail since they've found out that Mimi is Hizeki Miki." He wanted to throw up even though he was a good public speaker, but those looks Miyako had: concern, care, downright fury for Taichi's stupidity… "So, uh…how do you feel, Miyako?"

That was a bad question.

"Isn't Hizeki Miki the one who sang the pretty song, Mommy?" interrupted Keiko before Miyako could yell her angry response. "Can we meet her?"

"Where's Taichi?" Miyako asked dangerously. Her words revealed her intentions: _'I'm going to kill that boy.'_

"Honey—Miyako—calm down. Remember what Jyou said—"

Miyako took a deep breath and strained a smile. "I'm alright. I'm fine. I'm good. When we're ready, we should visit Mimi."

"But no one knows where she is," Hikari said.

"I know someone who would," said Miyako.

Takeru sweat-dropped and said, "So…did you know Hikari and I am engaged?"

**--XoX—**

Michael was successful, that much he knew. His job was always there to pay the bills, and the fame was only a bonus he concluded long ago. His friends and family were the ones who were really important to him, not much else. Even though some odd stuff could happen in his social and personal life, he was able to concentrate on anything one put before him. It was as simple as that.

Of course, if someone called him when he was working, that messed everything up.

_Ring! Ring! _He flipped his phone open and said, "Hello?"

"_Where is she?"_

"Miyako—you know you could've asked Koushiro."

"_He wouldn't budge."_

Michael laughed and twirled his fountain pen. Where was Mimi? Mimi was at the Ritz Hotel in Florida being a baker like she'd always dreamed. She had no intention becoming known or famous ever again. And here he was being interrogated… Isolation was pretty tempting these days… He could avoid the tabloids, the fame, and the fortune. Okay, so strike the last part, he would inherit his father's money no doubt. In the end, however, he would have to avoid gold diggers…

"_Michael, answer me." _

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh—what?" said Michael. "I don't know where she is."

"_I'd wonder about your career. You're a horrible liar, ya know."_

"You already know I know, so why should I act like I don't know you don't know that I know that you don't know?"

"_Quit playing games, Michael."_

He remembered when they were going out briefly. Mimi introduced them, and Miyako was a little shy around him. When she met Ken, well…that changed everything, didn't it? Michael hopped off his chair and began to wander around the movie set. He was hesitant in dealing with Mimi's life. The director a few feet away was starting to worry about Michael, knowing that he was actually good friends with the girl. Michael gave him an assuring smile, but not assuring enough.

"I can't tell you. Try someone else."

"_Michael, is she with you? Can I talk to her?"_

'_If she was, she would've snatched the phone from me now.'_ Michael sighed with reluctance and stuffed his free hand into his pocket, the thumb brushing the outside of his denim jeans.

"No."

"_Everyone's worried about her. I'm not the only one."_

"I know."

"_Michael, we want here in Japan. Would you at least ask her whether she will be around for the weddings?"_

This had to stop. "Miyako, Mimi doesn't want to bother with Taichi anymore. Koushiro thinks so, too."

"_That's because he's always loved Mimi."_


	11. Sincerely Yours

"_You have reached, Izumi Koushiro. I'm not here, but you can reach me by beeper. If that doesn't work, try the home phone. You know the drill—_BEEP!_"_ The answering machine had been catching all of Koushiro's calls because he had been busy as busy goes, meeting technical advisors and setting out goals for technology.

A hurried voice said, _"Koushiro! Koushiro, where the hell are you?"_

Finally a sleepy voice said, "Hello?" A redhead rubbed his eyes and glanced at the digital clock. "Taichi, if that's you, do you keep track of time?"

"_Can I come over?"_

"Fine…I'll get a pot of coffee going…"

**--XoX—**

"That's pretty nice," commented the executive chef no older than fifty-five. His jolly mood could spoil whenever someone botched a recipe to the tiniest detail, but as far as he knew, this girl was a bona fide baker…or so everyone believed. It was pretty amazing how a rookie could impress the executive chef, who had won the Silver Spoon award several times. His skills had brought him to identifying who had the potential to be as big as he.

When asked about how much experience she possessed, he said, "One would never know with one so young."

All he knew was that the hotel manager Mr. Willis insisted that she be one of the bakers. Ms. Asizu had some talent, Willis boldly declared. Her eyes sparkled and had that spirit that he had seen in only a handful of those in the culinary industry. But those eyes also had a past as far as one could see.

"Soufflé?" she asked once. "What kind?"

"Show me what you got," the executive chef said, crossing his arms. She calmly prepared everything and when it was all over, he found a flawless chocolate soufflé.

"It's my mom's recipe."

"Asizu, I'm impressed, but I think you're the real rookie and protégé… In the past twenty years, I know who's been in the culinary industry for how many years, and you, girl, aren't one of them. You've got skill, and I can't argue that you can't make it here. You'll have to do some over time, so I can teach you the what's what and such…got it?"

"Got it," Mimi responded with a bob of the head.

"What have you done in the past?"

"Jobs that got me set to retirement," she said. She was open like a book, only speaking when asked. Ms. Asizu was definite in all her answers, her doubts silent and would never be spoken.

"I see," he said, bobbing his head. "You'll fit in, and I'm sure the customers would love to meet you. What was your name again?"

"Mimi," she responded unblinkingly.

He nodded and gave her an A-Okay on the job.

She continued with her work for three months, and she would never stop her work. In the period of time, she met new people and began to sweeten her life—quite literally. Her reflection she never looked at, for she knew it would ask:

"_Are you still happy for him, Mimi? You've made him only miserable now… Are you happy he's miserable? You're miserable, too, aren't you?"_

**--XoX—**

Michael almost choked and he coughed senseless for a minute or two. He waved all the movie supervisors off, who were a bit edgy about him. Michael could hardly speak in response to Miyako's words.

Koushiro was always in love with Mimi.

Michael suspected it at times whenever Koushiro met up with Mimi. Then again, Michael always pushed the thought aside remembering that Koushiro and Mimi had been friends for years. The situation looked more awkward, and he was caught in the balance of things. _To tell or not to tell, that is the question._ Koushiro said—Michael hesitated—_"They can't accept each other…at least not yet…" _

Taichi had been a fool, agreed Michael.

"_Michael, Michael, are you okay?" _Miyako asked on the line.

The blonde cleared his throat and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"_Tell me where she is," _she insisted again.

"Give her time, Miyako. Maybe the situation will be able to work itself out. Koushiro and Taichi will probably talk about it soon. In the meantime, Mimi needs some peace and solitude. You can ask Yamato—she's cried a lot. Where she is, is where she'll stay." His fingertips rubbed the eye sockets. _'Damn it, her life is a soap opera,' _he thought. "She's happy…at least for the time being. If Taichi really loves her, he can wait. She waited too long for him anyways."

He hung up without a good-bye.

**--XoX—**

"_I don't see why it matters. He's marrying Sora, and after the wedding, I won't have to see him often because of my new career to pursue." She bit her lip because of the confession. Couldn't there be something else to talk about?_

"_I want you to tell me everything that happened, and I expect you to tell me every single, itsy-bitsy, dirty, little detail."_

"_But _MOM_!"_

"_Mimi, I'll give you cake if you tell me…"_

"_Mom, Taichi's gonna marry Sora, and they're so happy together! He visited me and showed me the ring to reveal his plan of proposal, and"—she smothered her forehead into her arms resting on the counter—"I ran out of the restaurant, but he followed me, and…and…"_

"_He kissed you."_

_She nodded. "I ran and the next day he proposed to her…"_

"_Mimi, look at me." She looked through her chestnut hair at her all-knowing mother. "Remember sincerity?"_

"_Yes…but…_Mom_…he's marrying Sora…"_

"_Did you ever ask him _why _he kissed you?"_

"_TAICHI'S AN ASS, MOM! HE THOUGHT I WAS DATING YAMATO!"_

"_Do you love him?" Mrs. Tachikawa rested her hand on Mimi's arm. "Do you _sincerely _love him?"_

"_Yes."_

**--XoX—**

Sleepily, Koushiro opened the door and Taichi marched in with an anxious expression, and he, unlike Koushiro, was very much awake. Taichi entered the apartment and swerved around to face Koushiro.

"Taichi, sit down."

Taichi sat on a bar stool at the kitchen counter and finally asked Koushiro, "Do you love her?"

Koushiro furrowed his brow and looked discriminately. He paced to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee. He sipped the second and gave the first cup to Taichi, asking him, "Who told you?"

"Michael told me."

"Whether I have feelings for Mimi…would that really pertain to your predicament?"

Taichi pushed the steaming cup away and looked at Koushiro with eyes of pleading. "Please, Koushiro…please tell me if you do." He looked down and waited for his friend's reply.

"She belongs with you, but it doesn't seem that way, does it?" Koushiro asked with a tone of sorrowful indifference. He closed his eyes and breathed the aroma of coffee. Laughing, he said, "It wouldn't make much sense though…if I told her so."

Taichi remained silent. He opened his mouth, but Koushiro raised a palm.

"How I feel about her does not matter." He hardened his expression. "It shouldn't matter to you or to her. I don't intend to come between you two, but the two of you have done nothing to come together in the first place. What good has running from the truth done? She was sincere…and now she's practically running from us all. You, you idiot, never run after her—"

"—But I did! When we were at the shrine!"

"And not any time before," Koushiro said. "Have the courage to tell her how you feel. She waited so long for you to say that, and when your engagement with Sora ended, you didn't tell her anything. What was she supposed to say?"

Taichi hung his head in distress.

Some moments of silence passed the time…until he said, "I'm gonna find her."

"That sounds like a sure plan except you have a few problems."

"Those don't mean anything!"

"But I suggest you keep a stable life, so you can have a stable love life."

That was true, Taichi considered.

"Your company is on the Americans' list. You may have to do a partnership with them."

Taichi groaned. "Ugh…what happened?"

"Well…it's a successful company. What do you expect?"

They agreed to build up his life just like Mimi was doing…at least to forget…for now.

**--XoX—**

_You're invited to attend the union of_

_Ishida Yamato & Takenouchi Sora _

_On Saturday, June 2nd_

_At Three O'clock in the afternoon_

_(Reception will follow.)_

_Please RSVP and attend!_

—_Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi_

Slender fingers carefully reopened the note attached to the wedding invitation. It was addressed to Tachikawa Mimi, whom the bride had lost track of. In Sora's handwriting the note strummed together in one simple sentence…

'_Maid of Honor, remember? Rehearsals on Friday evening at 7P.M. Respond, Mimi. Sincerely Yours, Sora'_

Hands that quivered slid the invitation and attached note into the envelope that had been stamped and re-stamped, sent from one address to another.

Isolation from her closest friends since ever…was heart-stopping.

"Yo! Asizu! Get over here! Boss has an offer for you!"

Wiping away the tears, Ms. Asizu hurried to the back office of the kitchen. The scent of gourmet food lifted a little of her low spirits, so she tried a smile as she hustled into the room.

"Hello Asizu."

"Hi Boss."

"Are you alright? There's been talk in the kitchen."

Mimi strained a laugh and smile, shaking her head.

"I'll be straight to the point then…" He clasped his hands after motioning her to sit. "Asizu, I'm having my own cooking show in the coming weeks. I either want you to be my charming, wonderful assistant…or you can stay here and be the one in charge." He watched her with penetrating eyes.

"…Show, as in televised?" asked Asizu.

"Yes," he answered proudly.

Her smile turned to a scowl. "I wouldn't want to be on television."

"May I ask why not?"

She crossed her legs as though she were an interviewer. "I don't need to show myself to the world. What good would it do if one has already made their statement?"

He realized that she had a lot on her mind. "When was the last time you were on TV, Asizu?"

"Several months ago," she answered. Her eyes had a tinge of pain, and so she looked to the ground. She built up an invisible wall around her, tense and sad behind it.

"You have a beautiful face… Are you hiding from the world or from certain people?"

"Both," she said.

He laughed because she was so afraid to be happy.

"So what job will you take?"

After a few moments of silence she said:

"I'll be your assistant."

**--XoX—**

_Ring! Ring!_

She fastened her auburn hair halfway in a bun. After three more rings and a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she gracefully picked the phone from the cradle.

"Hello?"

"_Sora, it's me."_

She dropped her necklace that slid from her fingers. The silver chain clicked against the wooden surface. She blinked in disbelief.

"M—Mimi?" she stuttered. "I—Is that really you?"

"_Yeah," said Mimi. Her tone had a touch of care, caution, and indifference. There was something about her even Sora couldn't place._

Lovingly, Sora asked, "So how've you been? It's been ages since you left… Can I ask where you are?"

"_I'll be honored to be your Maid of Honor. I'm…in America right now… How are you?"_

Sora's smile widened from ear to ear. Squealing, "You'll be my Maid of Honor? You're in _America?_ I'm fantastic, Mimi, but…are you happy?"

Her last question was really: Can you live without him?

"_Yeah, of course I'll be your Maid of Honor. I'm a baker now… I can't complain about it." Her tone changed slightly as though she were deprived of happiness, and touched by the heart of gold, she would humbly accept its warmth. Still…happiness was a gift…and she wouldn't pursue it._

In the mirror of her dresser, Sora carefully plucked the picture of the two of them in front of the lake. Sora wore Mimi's pink cowboy hat on top of her helmet. Mimi held a V for Victory. They stood side-by-side with carefree smiles and entwined fingers.

"I miss you so much, Mimi… Everyone does…"

"_Who's everyone?"_

"Taichi misses you. You should know that by now. He loves you, but he will try to be there for you now…if you let him."

_Mimi sighed. Her silence suggested a dropped call, but she finally said, "How is he?"_

Sora carefully told about what was happening in Japan. Taichi had considered and made bold decisions in the corporate world with the help of his advisor Koushiro. Jyou was currently practicing as an obstetrician and family physician. Miyako and Ken were oh so much happy. Daisuke was currently dating the hostess of the restaurant he managed. Yamato was continuing a successful solo career and keeping an eye on the engagement of Takeru and Hikari, who was going to wear one of Sora's custom-made wedding gowns.

Mimi filled her side of the conversation with a few comments and laughed with Sora through it.

"Come back home, Mimi…"

"_Not yet…I can't come back… I just got a new job…"_

"Mimi…he loves you…"

"_I…don't love him…" The tears were falling and her heart was crumbling to pieces. "I've been fine without him. I waited too long, and now I don't need him."_

Sora whispered, "Mimi…"

"_I don't love him, Sora. That's why I left. I'll talk to you soon, but I have to go… Bye…"_

Sora gave her good-byes and placed the phone in its cradle. Sighing, she tried to think of something…_anything…_that would bring her back to Taichi. She stopped when an idea hit her.

"Yamato! Talk to Mimi please!" she begged her fiancée on the other line.

_The call interrupted his recording session, but he picked up the call promptly after three rings. "Sora, you want me to _talk _to her? I seriously think that Taichi and her—"_

"Yamato, they love each other. You and I both know that… Look, we've tried calling her… I was just talking to her a couple of minutes ago…"

"_I'll try to call her and text her… That's all I'll do… If not, we'll stick to our former plan…" He was hoping that Mimi and Taichi can work it out themselves… He didn't want Koushiro involved… He didn't know how Koushiro felt about this now…_

**--XoX—**

'_Dear Taichi—_

'_I've thought about you these past few months and wondered if we truly shared anything. Since I met you, I knew you could be a true friend and everything else as it could seem. But I'll be forward—I loved you, thinking and wondering how you would ever feel about me. I hope you can forgive me for running away three or more times…_

'_I would only be sincere about these things to myself, never telling you or Sora especially while you were dating. Finally, you traveled across the ocean and invited me to dinner… I was happy you were happy, but sad you didn't see. _

'_Then again…I didn't expect you to figure it out, not when you intended to marry Sora. Yamato was understanding about my little predicament and I helped him with his song that—for me—was sung for you. In a way, I hoped you would be happy. When he and I went to see everyone, you gave me a glare. I wasn't hurt until afterwards, bringing Yamato home with me… Nothing happened. When you and he left my apartment at 4:30A.M., I finally wondered why you even came… It really puzzled me…_

'_Going on a "date" with you wasn't exactly expected…neither was gaining fame as Hizeki Miki. But I was honest when I said, "I'm tired of waiting."_

'_I don't want to wait anymore, Taichi. _

'_I'm coming back. Koushiro is picking me up by the time you get this._

'_Sincerely Yours,_

_Mimi'_


	12. Entwine

The smell of exhaust caught her sense of smell and made her feel slightly woozy. The warmth of spring into summer touched her skin, and she pushed her sunglasses up her nose looking at the clear blue sky. Welcome to Tokyo, Mimi.

Koushiro waved to her, and she caught sight of him. The lady took off her sunglasses and put them in her hair set loosely on her blouse. She ran to him and he hugged her dearly—for friend or for love. Mimi laughed and let the embrace linger.

"You smell of software dust." Mimi smiled with a tease.

"You look…okay." Koushiro glanced at his watch. "Car's right there. Yamato and Sora wanted to come, but they had some wedding plans."

Mimi bobbed her head in understanding. "It's no problem."

They jumped in the car with her only suitcase, which she explained that she had "squared down" her wardrobe. Koushiro drove with ease and observed the way Mimi's carefree spirit resembled the one he knew in summer camp.

He would always love her, he knew… But she didn't love him.

And there he was—he would reunite Mimi and Taichi…his plan from the beginning.

**--XoX—**

_Ding! Dong!_

Taichi adjusted his collar and tie with patience, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed and ambled to the door, knowing it was probably another person pestering him about him and Mimi.

He looked through the peephole, which was covered by a hand. Frustrated, he finally opened the door to see Hikari beaming at him.

"Hikari"—feeling the splash of water drenching his shirt—_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_ screamed Taichi.

Lowering the bucket of water, his younger sister beamed brightly and replied, "I brought you new clothes! It'll make you look sharp!" Hikari raised a shirt, tie, and pants to his face. "See?"

"_Hikari…" _started Taichi.

She pulled out a spray bottle and said in a low voice, "Don't make me spray your pants, Tai."

"Uh…come on in, Hikari…" he said backing away.

She sprayed him right below the belt.

"_HIKARI!" _

Hikari, his beloved engaged sister, innocently put down the spray bottle with the beautiful smile of a child. The sight was slightly…_unnerving_. Taichi winced and backed away, letting his sister come through the door. His index finger tugged onto his collar and inside he moaned.

She would quickly change his clothes and make him look good…or in her opinion, "at least presentable for the ex-supermodel".

Finally pushing him into a coat and tie, Hikari looked at her cell phone ringing. She sauntered into Taichi's bedroom, shut the door, and locked herself in.

Rolling his eyes, he glanced at his watch.

His phone rang and he answered it impatiently, "Yeah?"

"_Mr. Yagami, it's Ms. Shiori. The board of directors are—"_

"Shiori, I told you I'm not doing anything today. Understand?"

"_Sir!" _squeaked the secretary on the other line. _"It's urgent! They want to sell the company!"_

"THEY _WHAT?_"

"_Your presence _please, _Mr. Yagami!"_

"All right, all right," said Taichi irritated, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He put on his jacket and walked out of his apartment.

Unfortunately, once he closed the door, Hikari jumped out of his bedroom with a bright smile on her faith. In her socks, she slipped across his wooden floor with style and laughed, "Taichi! I still haven't done your make-up!"

She looked around, wondering where her older brother was. Nervous, she said, "Taichi? Taichi, I was just kidding! Haha! _TAICHI, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?_"

**--XoX—**

"Umm…put it over there." The redhead pointed to her right. "Yeah, that's perfect!" She glanced at her watch and her eyes bulged. She fumbled in a cluttered mess on the carpet floor, searching for her day planner. Dress rehearsal was tonight, and she spent the day stressing over furniture arrangement in Yamato and her new apartment.

She paid the movers and leapt out the apartment door. Takenouchi Sora smoothed out her silky pants and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. The fashion designer checked her reflection in the hall mirror. Sora was shaking all day for a myriad of reasons—her wedding primarily, Mimi and Taichi, Mimi for the most part, and the fact that she felt responsible for everything.

'_Don't kid yourself, Sora,' _she thought to herself. _'Fear is not the answer.' _She knew it all too well, and seeing what it had done to Mimi and Taichi…she wouldn't lose her heart. Yamato meant to much to her, as she was to him. All things would mend itself, she believed. Love could never hurt a person…only grief and struggle.

Taking one last deep breath, she pressed the down button.

_Ching! _The elevator doors opened and revealed Yamato in the elevator. He stood there with his hands in his pocket and a smile playing at his lips. Sora blinked and stepped forward. He scooped her in his arms and kissed her passionately as he smoothly extended a hand to keep the elevator doors open. She opened her eyes and looked into his smile as he kissed her hair. They slipped into the elevator.

"Ready for the rehearsal?" asked Yamato.

"As ready as I could ever be," Sora laughed.

The elevator doors opened, and they exited the building.

**--XoX—**

Takeru eyed her with suspicion… Maybe she a little too much adrenaline coursing through her veins, what with the weddings, plans, and the drama between Taichi and Mimi. He could've sworn that Taichi would stay, but there was being wrong… So Hikari had no idea where Taichi was, and now she was sobbing on Takeru's shirt.

Takeru held Hikari close and breathed in her natural scent… She always smelled of strawberries… He kissed her hair softly and whispered, "He'll be at the rehearsal, Hikari. He wouldn't want you to worry."

She nodded and murmured an I love you.

He held her tighter looking at the blinking answering machine in Taichi's kitchen.

**--XoX—**

His secretary explained that the Board of Directors would sell his company to the Americans. He had paid attention to every single thing the Board of Directors would try get past him until that morning. He watched the stocks, the funding, and everything down to the very last penny. Taichi was now at wit's end for the company. It was his decision whether to sell it or bring it all down.

But…if all else failed, he still had _one more ace _up his sleeve.

Taichi paid one of the corporation's jet captains a lot of Yen to get him to Colorado in order to visit one of Hikari's good friends.

What was he doing? What about the rehearsal dinner?

Yamato would kick his ass, and when Yamato was mad, Yamato was mad.

What about Sora?

They were still good friends… Was he going to throw it all away?

Hikari was probably bawling her eyes out… Mom would worry, too, as would Dad…

Taichi curled his hands into fists.

"_Damn it."_

**--XoX—**

"WHERE THE HELL IS TAICHI?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?"

"_DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE HELL TAICHI IS?"_

"HOW COME NO ONE KNOWS?"

Coming back to Japan was rough. Coming back to Japan and seeing your friends scream and panic about where the guy you're in love with is…well…it's just tough. Tachikawa Mimi rolled her eyes and pulled her skirt down. She tightened her jaw and glanced at Koushiro, who was a little red right now…as though he were—

"Izzy, are you _blushing?_"

He blinked out of his reverie and looked at Mimi…

"N—no…I'm just worried… Catch up with Sora… I need to…uh…make a call…" Koushiro ran to Dr. Jyou Kido, literally dragged him to the resort's main building, and proceeded to make a phone call…

Mimi shrugged and followed the cobblestones to Sora, who was biting her lip. It was easy to see that everyone was wondering where Taichi was. At summer camp, they would wonder and then he would pop out of nowhere, ready to confess his latest adventure.

Mimi knew that Taichi, at this rate, wouldn't come to the rehearsal. He was the best man, and she was the maid of honor.

"_Taichi…you dolt…I still love you…"_

She accomplished so much in her fame and fortune… She achieved so much, but her love life was quite different from her career. The more she loved Taichi…the more she wanted to prove to herself that she could go far. Did Taichi ever see that?

Sora saw her a few paces away and ran to her best friend. High heels would never keep Sora down… The redhead would always be beautiful as beautiful as she was tough…as tough as she was lovable. "Mimi…I know this may sound a little stupid, but…do you know where Taichi is?"

She shook her head.

The sun was setting now. The rehearsal should've started fifteen minutes ago…

Michael strolled up to Mimi and Sora. By the way he carried himself at this very moment gave away what he knew. In the next instant, Mimi grabbed him by the collar and demanded where Taichi was… Michael reddened at the proximity and was at a loss of words. His blue eyes stared into Mimi's shining orbs… _Boy was Mimi mad…_

"AH!" screamed Michael. Sora pulled his curly blonde hair back and yanked his head as he winced… Now the bride was mad… "Willis…he's with Willis…"

"WHY IS HE WITH WILLIS?" Sora and Mimi asked simultaneously. By the light of the late afternoon sun, the two women looked like angry angels. The orange sun traced their outlines and fired their expressions…

"His company is going off a cliff… He's making a deal with Willis once he gets to Colorado…" Michael said, wincing. Willis informed him after he talked with Taichi… The plan was—

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING?" shrieked Sora. And thus with the bride's words, people began to stare. Yamato's face whitened to ghost's complexion at the thought.

She released the grasp on his head. If there were photographers…his reputation would've dropped a level… At least he still had leverage, right?

Mimi jerked on his collar. "Tell me, Michael. I _will get it out of you_."

No leverage…he had to come clean… "It was either you or the company…"

She let go of his collar and looked at Sora. Mimi bowed her head…and strained to keep the tears from falling. Sora stepped forward and hugged Mimi, whispering, "Go get him, Mimi."

Mimi opened her eyes and looked at Sora. She knew what she had to do…

Stupid Taichi…

The ex-model was flying to America once again, and everyone watched her go.

**--XoX—**

On the same day, having crossed the International Date Line, she watched him from the concierge desk. He quietly looked to his right feeling a gaze, and he tensed, apparent to those who kept a careful eye on him. Other than that, to the innocent bystander, Taichi gave Willis his full attention to the proposition.

"We'll each have half the money, but it'll be my name on the plate. I would rather have all of this on paper, Taichi…because this is only what _you _insisted… I mean, I'd rather not say that I wanted to look like an egoist…" Willis stated. He crossed his legs in an arm chair and looked timidly at Taichi. His blue eyes were struck with concern looking into Taichi's eyes.

Finally, Willis looked to his left…

In his hotel in Colorado, there was a grand lobby with a full view of the mountains. The concierge desk looked to the lobby, but never got a look of the mountains. It was just a normal thing for a person to look for the people they would meet with from the concierge desk.

Willis spotted a pink-haired girl twirling her pink locks. Her eyes expressed a passionate fury, drilling holes into Taichi's head…not that he noticed…and yet beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Unfolding his hands, Willis leaned forward and said, "You coward."

Taichi snapped his head to Willis and growled, "What did you say?"

"You heard me…" Willis winced inside as Taichi curled his hands into fists—_talk about intimidating_.

"I am _not _a _coward_," claimed Taichi. His eyes burned with the same fire like Mimi…

A figure towered over them with the scent of raspberries. Tachikawa Mimi stood regally in a white and yellow strapless sundress. Her lips were stretched to a grim smile, and she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Excuse me."

Willis stood up and bowed to Mimi. He simply walked away afraid of both Mimi and Taichi.

He was still, however, in earshot.

Mimi sat down in the seat across from Taichi. He stared at her with the same fire that came ablaze when Willis provoked him. Certain that she would yell at him, he opened to his mouth to speak.

"No," Mimi said, "let me speak. All this time, we've been running away from each other, and I don't care if this is the last time, but for both our sakes, just sit and listen, Taichi." Crossing her legs, she leaned forward and looked him plainly in the eye. He could see her natural eye color with the glint of the sparkle she had when she was in summer camp.

"All my life there was one guy I loved, and he sits across from me right now. FYI, Taichi, that dolt is you. Every passing year, it took me some time to accept it and then wonder if you felt the same about me. When I saw that you loved Sora, I accepted that and she did too. You came to New York that weekend, and you told me your plan—your plan to marry my best friend. That kiss…that kiss I felt was a good-bye… I told you that night…that I…I love you. I fled to Japan, where you were pretty icy towards me at some points. This may sound crazy, but I have turned down every guy who pursued me. I have put everything aside to show myself what I can do and what I want most from life. Taichi, I love you, and I hate the fact that we would tend to run away from this. I don't care if we end up getting married. I don't care! I just came to give you a piece of my mind."

Her cheeks were flushed, and she took a deep breath. Standing up, she reached into her rather huge bag and pushed her sunglasses up her nose. Mimi placed her maid of honor corsage in his lap and sauntered out of the lobby.

Taichi carefully examined the pink roses and turned around, but he was too late to have seen her turn back, wondering if he would go after her…

Willis sighed and cradled his chin against the heel of his hand.

…Finally, Taichi stood up and ran out the door to find her…

"_Mimi…Mimi, I love you…"_

**--XoX—**

A month later, there was a very large wedding because it was actually a _double wedding_.

To say the very least, Hikari and Takeru were getting married…and so were Mimi and Taichi. Everyone was there except for Yamato and Sora who were still on their honeymoon.

"I do," Mimi said. "And do you, Yagami Taichi, take me to be your wife?"

"I do." Taichi smiled and looked down into her eyes.

"You may kiss the bride."

Some time ago, on a breezy evening night, he told her that he loved her best friend. Today, he looked at his wife and kissed her…a kiss with more love and feeling than when he first kissed her…with all the feeling he never knew from the time he met her. She always knew how he felt, and when he thought about it, it seemed so obvious now…

In the crowd, he could see Koushiro, Michael, and Willis sitting in the back of the church. They held the exact same, pompous smiles, and that was when he finally realized that they were planning all of this from the start. (Koushiro's and Michael's feelings were in fact sincerely and they were in love with Mimi, all of them knew.) Willis, however, had no excuse this time around about owning Taichi's company.

But business was business, and to Taichi, Mimi was the one that mattered.

In the front were his and Mimi's parents and behind them were Jyou, Miyako, and Ken. Seated in their laps were Miyako's kids, bouncing up and down.

Hikari and Takeru ambled down the aisle hand in hand and looking at the faces that smiled at them. Taichi smiled and looked at Mimi, who looked up at him with her beautifully sincere eyes.

"_I love you, Taichi, you dolt."_

He kissed her veil that covered her light brown hair—her natural color. Taichi gave her an arm to hold onto and they descended down the steps of the altar. For all of this, Mimi was worth it.

Once they were outside, his phone vibrated, and it was a text from Yamato.

_DON'T BLOW IT, TAI._ Taichi rolled his eyes and Mimi read the text with a laugh. Her laughter was clear and her eyes smiled too… Clutching her stomach, she finally opened her eyes to find him frowning at her. She stopped laughing at jumped up to kiss him on the lips and embraced him warmly.

"Hey Mimi…" Taichi said a little embarrassed… "We never really talked about that night when I said—" He awkwardly opened the limousine door for his wife.

"—you would marry Sora?" she asked with a laugh. "No, Taichi, we never did. _Do _you _want to talk about it?_" Mimi got in the car with a wink.

"Er…uh…" Taichi said, speechless. He slowly got in the limo and shut the limo door. "What I'm trying to say is"—he looked up to see Hikari and Takeru also watching him and wondering what he would say—"_do you mind?_"

"No," Hikari and Takeru said simultaneously. Finally Takeru nudged Hikari, who rolled her eyes and told the limo driver to take them to the reception.

"What I'm trying to say is, Mimi…" Taichi said, "…is that…at that point…I could actually realize how we felt about each other…" He looked down and blushed like a teenager. A moment passed, and Mimi gripped his hand with love. She laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you, Mimi."

"I love you, too."

**--XoX—**

He married me. He loves me, and he always will, I knew. Having been to so many places and realized so many things, one thing still remained…how much I loved Taichi and everyone with me in my heart.

So many people sighed with relief when Taichi and I came back and said we were engaged. This was the best news yet. He and I didn't miss Sora's and Yamato's wedding, for they had actually postponed their wedding for our arrival. Unfortunately, they didn't want to give into postponing their honeymoon. Taichi and I rolled our eyes and agreed that those two had their own schedules at this point.

I ran a solo career with everyone's encouragement, and I resigned from my job as Ms. Asizu... Taichi worked as partner with Willis for his hotel chain across the globe.

I learned that running away from myself was as bad as letting the person you love run away. I was afraid to be sincere as was Taichi, but I realized that I couldn't run any longer and deny it.

He loves me, and he always will.

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **Thanks reviewers for your support and encouragement! The story could be considered a little rushed, but in short, I'm ready to write a Koumi (Koushiro x Mimi) fic because I'm a person who wants to see the characters interact as the creator intended. I still support Michi and am open to read Michi fics.

I hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I did!

—_Dragontune172 _


End file.
